Careless Whispers, A Jordan Knight Fanfic
by Bonbonsandbooks
Summary: Bitter. Divorcee. Jordan Knight moves on with his life. He's not a perfect man. He knows he was the one who ruined his marriage. Late night concerts. Missed birthdays. Forgotten vows. He meets stunning make-up artist Ana Lee while working on the set of Fuller House. She lives in the Hollywood Hills. His heart is in Boston! Or was. Will he take a chance on love again? Move out t
1. Chapter 1

"Ana Lee you are going to _love_ this new job! I am so _happy_ Netflix hired you! I _knew_ you would be perfect for the job here" my longtime friend Belinda Maybell tells me as she leads me down the halls of the set of Fuller House.

I had been a make-up artist for years. I got my degree in cosmetology. Getting hired in the hills of Hollywood was a tough job. Belinda had worked Netflix into hiring me on the set for a long time. I was about to give up hope on getting hired.

I had done a few local youtubers make-up. But nothing as big as this! This was it! The launch of my career. If I did well here then I was sure to be working on movie sets here in Hollywood. That was always my dream. I did start my own youtube channel. It was doing well. I was showing off make-up tips for ladies.

I was only at two thousand subbers. It was better than being at one subber. I follow Belinda down the hall way. I wondered whose make-up I was going to be doing today on the set.

There was one other make-up artist who was on set today. His name was Angel. He worked also for famous Youtuber Trisha Paytas.

"I am so _thrilled_ to finally get a yes or no back. I thought I was not going to get this job" I sigh happily as I watch for stars as people walk down the halls past us.

We had yet to meet anyone famous yet. Well Belinda was always meeting famous stars. I never had met one. I had been living in Hollywood for about three years now.

"Well try not to be nervous when you meet people. Okay? At first I was jittery as hell. But you know when you get to know them they are just like you and I. You will enjoy this job" Belinda gives me some pointers as she leads me into the room I was to be waiting for people to come in and do their make-up.

"My mother is going to be proud I landed my dream job. I do _not_ miss Kansas City" I giggle as we close the door behind us.

I set down my make-up case kit down beside the vanity mirror. My work station. There were two of them. There was another station for Angel to work at. I was a small town southern girl. Trying to make it in a world of sharks. Could I make it? I hope so.

"You will do just fine. _One_ thing though doll face. They have you use their own make-up. Sorry" she tells me as she places my make-up case aside.

" _Really? Crap!_ I bought a whole bunch of new make-up. Really expensive makeup to" I groan.

"Don't worry. You can use that. I am sure. I will be sending someone into you soon. Good luck. If you need me text me" she calls out before she heads out of the room.

I look around. My new work station. I get a text message. I glance down. It was from my little sister Katie. "Good luck on the new job!" she text me back. I text her a thank you. I set my phone away in my purse. Someone comes in. I nearly jump. It was Angel. He welcomes me with a hug.

"Hello there Ana, _right_?" he asks me. I nod.

"No nervousness here girlie. I can tell you have a case of butterflies scattering inside you right? _We_ are the ones who know how to make the stars beautiful. They will be hunting us down in no time" he jokes making me feel better. "Want me to grab us a drink down the hall before we start working all day?"

"Sure, that would be great. A Snapple for me please" I say as I rack my brain to remember what was in the vending machines down the hall. Angel leaves to go get our drinks. I look around to make sure I knew were everything was at.

"Hi there. I am here for my make-up" someone replies as they let themselves into my room. I try not to gawk. It was one of my childhood favorite stars. Jodie Sweeten! She was lovely in person to see. So much taller than myself!

" _Hello_! Come on in Miss. Sweeten. Pleasure to be with you today" I ramble on as nerves take over me.

I lead her to my chair. She sits down in front of me. I place a cloak around her shoulders so make-up would not rub on her outfit while I did it. "My name is Ana Lee" I tell her.

"You are new right Ana? I did not see you here last season we filmed?" she questions me.

"No I am new. You are right. Belinda helped me get hired" I explain to her as I begin to add on her foundation to her skin as her eyes stay shut.

"Do you like being a make-up artist?" she wonders.

"I _love_ it. It has always been my dream to work here at a place like this. Or on set of movies" I ramble on. She was pretty easy going to talk to. Sweet lady so far.

"Have you done other shows before? Their make-up?" she wonders.

"No only for major youtubers in the area. Never a tv show yet. I do make-up tricks and tips on my own youtube channel myself" I inform her as I begin to lightly add blush highlights on her cheek bones.

"Well that is a nice start for that. What is your channel name? I will check it out" she asks me.

"Oh Makeup Dreams By Ana Lee. All one word" I explain to her.

"Cute name" she says.

"Thank you so much. I hope everything works out. I will be coming back here" I tell her.

"I am sure you will do fine" she says cheerfully.

"You sound like Belinda" I giggle. I start on her eye's now.

"Hi there. I am here for my make-up" a man replies as he comes letting himself in the room.

"Oh Angel is not here right now. I can be with you in just a few moments" I say as I turn to see who was in the room.

My heart about stops. My childhood crush from New Kids On The Block was standing right in the same room as me. I never once had been to a New Kids concert in my life. Jordan Knight!

He had on a simple black tee shirt. Blazer jacket over it. Black jeans. Wow he was amazing. He places his sunglasses on top of his head. Now I could see his beautiful brown eyes. I was melting into an Ana puddle right before them all.

"I did not know the New Kids were going to be on the set" I find my words at last come out of my cotton mouth.

"JORDAN!" squeals a happy Jodie.

" _Stephanie Tanner!_ " Jordan jokes as they hug.

"I am so thrilled you are on set today!" laughs Jodie.

"I had no idea they would be here" I stammer.

I was now very star struck. I finished Jodie's make-up. I was going to do my childhood crush's make-up now? I felt the room spin.

Being so close to Jordan was a dream come true. I knew he was married though. No romance could ever happen for us. I grab the table as the room spins. I feel arms go around me.

"There you go. Are you alright?" says as deep sexy voice behind me. Jordan caught me in the midst of a fall.

"It is _hot_ in here. Angel went to get a beverage for us" I ramble on.

"Are you alright?" Jordan worries over me.

We are now face to face. His beyond beautiful brown eyes focus on me. My heart hammers in my chest. He reaches out brushing my curly blond strand of hair out of my eyes for me. A soft sexy smile spreads on his face.

"I am now" I say softly.

This day keeps getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
• • • • • •

Here I was going to be doing Jordan Knight's make-up. Where was Angel anyway? I finished up with Jodie. She hugged Jordan once more before heading on her way. She was really a sweet lady.

Now it was only Jordan Knight and myself here in the room. Was I nervous? Hell yes I was nervous. I tried not to let it show. Why was he so beautiful? I bite my lip as I try to focus on what I was supposed to be doing here.

"I hear you are new here? _What_ is your name?" he questions me making small talk with me as I start on his foundation.

" _Me?!_ My name is Ana Lee" I tell him.

" _Pretty,_ name Ana" he replies sweetly.

"Thank you" I say.

"You do know I am divorced now _right_? You can smile my way any time" he jokes.

" _What_ _am_ I that obvious trying not to flirt?" I giggle.

"A little" he laughs.

"I am sorry to hear you are divorced" I say softly.

"Me to. It happened out of the blue to. She was not happy. I had not been so I guess it was time. Not a lot of people know" he tells me.

"It must be hard. I never have been married" I tell him. "I would not know"

" _Really_? A pretty girl like you? Not married?" he was a little flirt. He winks at me as he closes his eyes so I could do his eye make-up.

My heart flutters inside. Was Jordan really flirting with me? Or was it all in my imagination?

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" he asks me.

" _Me_?" I squeak.

"Yes you" he asks me.

"No not at the moment" I manage to say.

"You should. A girl like you" he says.

"Are _you_ flirting with me Jordan Knight?" I giggle.

" _Maybe_ I am" he says as he peeks those beautiful brown eyes at me.

My throat is a loss for words. Our eyes lock on each other.

"Would you like to be my date for the night? I mean if you do not have any plans? I am in town for a little bit. I would like to have some company" he asks me.

"Me?" I ask again. He nods.

"Yes you" he says as a sexy smile spreads on his face.

"Sure, I would love that" I agree.

"Here is my card. Can you write your number down for me? I will call you tonight" he vows.

"Sure" I agree.

I get my pencil that was in my purse. I got my number down for him. This all seemed like a dream I dreamed a million times before. But here it was coming true. Jordan Knight asked me out! We were both single! Excitement pumps in my heart. Was he really going to call me later? Would we really go on that date?

"I always keep my word beautiful" he says softly after I am done with his make-up. He gets up from my chair. He places a hand on my hand that rested there on the back of his chair he had been sitting at. A spark shoots in my veins as our fingers touch lightly for a moment. "I look forward to this date" he promises me whispering the words near my left earlobe before walking off with the card that had my phone number on it.

After Jordan leaves the room Angel comes in with the beverages. I was standing there stunned I was asked out by my childhood crush.

"Sorry it took me so long. The damn machine took my money. So, I had to go to the front desk. Get my change back. Then walk all the way back to the machine. Get our drinks. My what a work out. Did anyone come in yet?" Angel rambles on as I stand there like a star stuck dummy. "I can tell by the look on your face someone was in here" he laughs.

"Jordan. Jordan Knight" I manage to find my words.

"New Kids are here? I always miss everyone. You are lucky. What was he like?" Angel asks me.

"He asked me on a date" I tell Angel.

"Girl he is married" laughs Angel.

"No, he told me he is divorced. We are both single. He asked me out" I tell him.

"What did you say?" asks Angel. He hands me a drink.

"I said yes. I have a date with Jordan tonight" I giggle.

"You are going to have blast. But he lives in Boston. Long distance relationships' never work out" he warns me.

That was true. This would never work. My heart sinks. It was to good to be true anyway. But at least for one night I was going on a date with the man of my dreams. Jordan Knight. Wait until I told my sister the news!

"I don't care. It is only for one night anyway. One night I will never forget" I sigh trying not to allow myself to be down hearted about Jordan returning home if the date went well. I could handle one night only. Hopefully my heart would not want more than one night with the man.

I had a feeling I would want more. Much more.

Someone comes in. It was time to go to work. Keep my mind off Jordan and our date for now.

Later at lunch time I run into Belinda.

"I hear someone on set is smitten with you. He asked me all about you" brags Belinda.

"Who?" I ask.

"Mr. Knight. He tells me you two have plans for a date?" she asks me. I nod.

"I think maybe I should not go" I worry.

"Why? You have had a crush on the man since you were in middle school" she asks me.

"I know. But he is not staying in town. It will never work. He will go back home. My heart will want more than one date" I tell her.

"So, this is Jordan Knight! Go for it. One night is better than nothing at all" she tells me with excitement as she grabs my writs. "He seems so excited about this date"

"Really? I do want to go out with him... Okay I will" I sigh.

I was unsure my heart was ready for this heartbreak I was bound to head into. But this was Jordan Knight. Maybe it would all be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
• • • • • •

" _Wow,_ where is the storm?" jokes Belinda when she sees the mess I created in my bedroom while searching for the perfect outfit for my date with Jordan that night. He indeed called me this afternoon confirming our plans to go out.

"No storm just hurricane Ana" I giggle. "Help me find something to wear before he gets here" I beg her.

I just went to Kohl's, Macy's and a few other stores. Yet here it seemed like there was not a perfect outfit for this date. Nothing seemed good enough. I had bought new clothing for this new job.

But not for dating a superstar. I still could not fathom that Jordan wanted to date me. Why he did I was not sure. But I was thrilled for this chance to date the man while he was in my town.

" _Wait_ here. I might have something you will like. You are always borrowing my outfits anyway" Belinda tells me before heading to her room.

We were roommates. We split the cost of a condo here in the Hollywood Hills. It was pricey. But worth it. Most of the time Belinda fit the bill here. Now I could repay her because I had a good job. I begin to clean up my mess waiting to see what my friend would find for me.

"Here you go! The _perfect_ outfit!" calls out Belinda cheerfully as she enters my bedroom. She hands over a beautiful Croft & Borrow floral print top. "These will go splendid with your black slacks"

"True. I think you are right. _This_ is adorable" I tell her as I take the shirt from her.

" _Well_ what are you waiting for? Try it on" she demands. I nod. I run in the bathroom. Change into my outfit. Get out my pearls. Place them around my neck.

I glance at myself in the mirror. I place my long curly hair on top of my head Audrey Hepburn style. There I looked like a doll. I smile.

I already did my make-up. I was now all set to go. I get on my red sleek high heels. I was so nervous. He was going to be here soon! Any time now! I was also excited on top of being nervous.

"Let me see! Are you dressed?" Belinda demands as she pounds on the bathroom door.

" _Coming!_ " I call back to her. I open the bathroom door.

She grins at me checking me out.

" _Well_?" I ask. "The verdict please?"

"I _love_ it! What do you think?" she asks me.

"I love it to" I agree. She hugs me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

My heart stops in my throat. He was here!

" _Jordan!_ " I whisper to Belinda. She grins.

"Go get em girl" she laughs as she hugs me.

I take a deep breath. Then head over to the door. I brace myself then open the door up for him. There he stood. Smiling brightly at me. Standing there with pink roses in his hands. He thrust them at me. He winks.

"For you" he tells me sweetly.

"Wow you did not have to get me anything" I gasp. I take the flowers from him. Belinda was in the kitchen getting a vase of water for my flowers.

"Belinda? Is _that_ you?" Jordan asks my roommate. "I did not know she lived here to"

"Yes, we are roomies" I tell him. "she helped me land my job"

"I see it all makes sense now" he jokes.

"Good to see you again Jordan" Belinda greets him hello.

"Good to see you to" he says.

"Ready for that date?" he asks me as he kisses my cheek surprising me.

"Oh yes" I say as Belinda hands me my purse.

"Have a good time you two" she says as Jordan places a hand on my back leading me out the door.

Outside was a sleek black limo waiting for us. The limo driver opens the door for us to get inside. Jordan lets me get in first. Then he climbs in after me. Soft jazz music was playing on the overhead speaker.

Lights were lit gently along the walls of the limo leaving a romantic view. I sit on the long leather seat. Jordan sits closely beside me. He drapes an arm around my shoulder. He crosses his leg on his left one.

"You look beautiful tonight" he replies after a moment of silence. I feel a rose blush glow upon my cheekbones at his kind words.

"Thank you, Jordan. Thank you for all of this. This is _amazing_ " I ramble on.

"Care for a beverage?" he asks me as he leans over getting to wine glasses. A bottle of white grape wine sat chilled over beside Jordan. He pours us a drink.

"Sure, why not" I agree. He hands me a drink. He takes a sip of his.

"It sure has been a busy day" he sighs.

"I know. My first day on my new job. Then this. This has to be one of the best days of my life" I say happily. He grins.

"My luck changed around when you walked in it. I hope to get to know you" he mentions. His brown eyes twinkle brightly.

"Me to" I say softly feeling shy.

"I rented a little sail boat down by the docks. They are going to cook us a meal while we sail out under the moon tonight it is a beautiful night to be out at sea" he explains. "I hope that will be alright"

"Oh, it all sounds lovely. I can't wait" I gush with joy.

"Good, I am glad" he says as he sips his wine.

I was not much of a drinker. But I did not want to be rude about this beverage in my hands. I try to drink it down fast. Ick. Wine. Oh well. I hand him my empty glass.

"Want some more?" he offers.

"No thanks, I am a light weight when it comes to drinking" I joke.

"Have you ever been sailing?" he asks me. I shake my head.

" _Never_ " I say. "I am from Kanas City. I moved out here to be a make-up artist"

"I see so you are from Kansas. I have toured there a few times" he mentions.

"I know. I always missed your concerts when you were in my town" I sigh.

"Too bad. We might have run into each other earlier" he jokes. He places a hand in mine. Our fingers link together.

My heart hammers fast in my chest.

"I really am glad you came on this date. I have been feeling lonely since my divorce. Pouring myself into my work. Everyone tells me I should get back into dating" he explains to me.

"But do not rush yourself until you are ready" I warn him. "Your heart needs time to heal"

"I know. I did not date for awhile. But when I saw you something changed. I found myself wanting to try to date again" he tells me.

" _Me?_ Why me?" I giggle.

" _Why_ not you? You are beautiful Ana. I love your sunny personality when I met you. I feel I can talk to you. I have not felt that way around someone in a very long time" he explains.

"Well I am glad you feel that way" I say happily.

We soon come up to the docks. The limo stops. The driver opens the door allowing us to come out. Jordan holds his hand out to me like a gentleman helping me out of the limo. He was dressed up but not to fancy.

He had on really nice jeans. A simple black shirt that hugged his chest showing those perfect curves of his body. He wore an expensive fancy sliver watch on his right wrist. His phone was in one of his pockets. He looked amazing.

He leads me to the docks. You could hear the ocean waters rippling along the boats in the water. Sea gulls floated nearby. We come to a boat called "Midnight Fantasy" It was huge. Lovely. He leads me on the boat.

He shows me around it. Then we set sail on the waters. We rest on the back of the boat listing to music play softly.

"Are you having a good time?" he asks me. I nod.

"Oh yes" I say.

"Dinner is done Mr. Knight want us to bring it out?" a waiter asks Jordan.

"Yes please" Jordan tells the man.

The waiter nods before heading back in the boat. A nice summer breeze flows in my hair. Jordan places an arm around me lightly on my shoulders. He smiles at me. He leans in stealing a kiss from my lips.

My bones melt inside as his lips test out my lips. A fire flames in my earlobes as heat from his lips spark on mine. He moans softly enjoying our kiss. His fingers rest lightly on my chin as he kisses me.

"Sorry to interrupt. Want me to come back?" the waiter asks as we pull apart from the sweet moment we just shared together.

"No that is fine. _Please_ set up the table" Jordan demands.

The waiter nods. I watch as they set up the table for us to enjoy a nice dinner. The food smelled good. My tummy began to turn. Doing flip flops as the waters slosh the boat roughly.

"Something wrong Ana?" worries Jordan. I nod.

I rush over to the edge of the boat. I get sick. I should not have had that wine before dinner on an empty stomach. Jordan was never going to want to take me out again. I groan after I was done. I feel sweaty and clammy from being sea sick. At least now I knew I got sea sick. Something new I discovered about myself.

"Hey darling are you better?" Jordan fusses over me as he leads me back to the seat.

"I feel awful, I am so sorry. I did not know I get sea sick" I groan.

"Here lay down. Lay your head in my lap until we get back to shore" he tells me. I nod. I scoot down. Laying in his lap. "Close your eyes, rest a bit. I feel his fingers brushing my bangs out of my face. "Is that better?" he asks me.

"A little. Thank you" I sigh.

Soon we are back at the shore by the docks. I was feeling better. We had our dinner late on the docks. We chatted, getting to know one another. Then Jordan took me back home later that night. About midnight. Almost one. He walked me back to the my condo. He kisses me on the cheek before I head inside. No mention of a second date.

"So how did the date go?" yawns Belinda. She was waiting for me on the couch.

"I ruined it. I _yacked_ on the boat. He took me sailing. He will _never_ want to see me again after this" I wail.

"Oh honey" sighs Belinda.

"I just want to forget this night _ever_ happened" I sniff as the tears come to me. I rush to my bedroom. I get ready for bed. I wash off my make-up. I charge my phone.

I get a text message around the time I was almost asleep. I lean over to see who was texting me so late at night. It was Jordan much to my surprise. "I had a great time. I would love to see you again" he messages me.

 _Really?!_

After I humiliated myself he still wanted to see me again? Hope surges in my heart. I text him back. "I would love that" I message. "Great it is a date. Tomorrow night?" he asks. "You have a date" I message back. I grin as I lean back.

My mind keeps wandering back to the gentle kisses in the limo and on the boat. How sweet he was as I lay in his lap feeling ill. Jordan Knight was after my heart. He was sure winning it. I only hoped he would not break it once he had it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
• • • • • •

So, I had a second date coming with Jordan. I was wishing the day would go by a lot faster. I really was excited to go on this date. I was not going to get sick on this date this time! Maybe I could win Jordan over! Like he was winning my heart.

I was in such a good mood at work, the rainy weather that day did not bother me at all. Rain storms normally made me uneasy. Nervous. But nothing was wrecking my good mood now.

Soon enough it was time to clock out of work. I rushed out of there. Belinda was not off work yet like I was so I caught the bus home. We normally rode together. I waited outside of the bus stop for my bus.

I was wondering in my head what I should wear for tonight. I mentally thought of what was clean in my closet that would be a good pic for me. Someone stops by in a sleek sports car.

"Ana, right?" someone asks me. I peek over from my umbrella to see Joey Mac there in his rental car. I did his makeup yesterday to.

"Yes, _that_ is me" I say as I nod.

" _Need_ a lift home?" he asks me.

"Well kind of you do not have to I am fine" I promise him.

"We are not strangers. Come _hop_ on in" he coaxes me to get in with him. I did love Joey's music to. It would be a great time to get to know him while I could. Why not? He offered.

"Alright then" I giggle. I get in the seat on the passenger side after I close my umbrella.

"Boy, it is raining cats and dogs out" sighs Joey as the rain comes down harder now.

"I know. I was enjoying the weather yesterday" I tell him.

"I hear you went out on a date with Jordan yesterday?" he asks me. I nod shyly.

"Yes, I had. We had a lot of fun" I tell him.

" _Good_ for him. I am happy for him. He needs to go out on more dates. He had a date the night before you with some gal that works there to oh what is her name...maybe you know her. Her name is Candy" he tells me.

My heart sinks. Jordan went out with someone before me? Why not? He was single. But he had made me feel so special. Like something more could happen between us.

Maybe going out on this second date was not a good idea after all. My heart was much more invested in this deal then Jordan was. Not only that it was not like we were going steady. But still it stung a little.

" _Candy?_ I kind of know her from Belinda. I am still getting to know everyone. Yesterday was my first day on the job" I explain to Joey.

"Oh, that is right! Sorry" he chuckles.

He begins to drive on the highway to head to my home after I give him my address. My heart is feeling down hearted. It was never going to work with Jordan anyway. He was going back home in a few days.

I might as well call this date off now. So, that my heart would not get trampled on. I dig out my phone from my purse. I text Jordan. "Hey I am feeling ill still sorry it does not look like I can make it after all"

I click send feeling sadness wash over me.

" _Something_ wrong? You are awful quiet over there?" Joey wonders.

"Me? No nothing is wrong. I am tired is all" I lie.

"Jordan could not stop talking about your date last night. He was rather taken with you. I am glad he found someone he can talk to. He has been keeping to himself a lot these days. Working to hard" Joey mentions to me.

"I am glad. Jordan told me he was divorced. I never have been married. But that has to be hard to move on" I say softly.

"I could not imagine it. I love my wife and my kids so much" Joey tells me.

"I hope one day to marry and have a family. I had not dated in a long time myself. My last steady boyfriend cheated on me. It hurt my heart to much. I had to have time for my heart to heal" I explain to Joey. He was pretty easy going to talk to.

"It does hurt. Some guys and girls do not get what power they hold when someone cares for them. They do not get it until they lose them for good" Joey agrees.

"Yes, that is true" I say.

My phone buzzes in my lap. I glance at it. Jordan messaged me.

"Maybe another night while I am here? I would like to see you again?" I sigh. He could go see Candy. "Sorry I am busy all this week. I just started this new job" I lie as I message him back. "Oh, okay keep in touch" I feel badly for turning him away. I really had a good time with Jordan. But I did not want to be strung along. My heart could not handle another break up.

"Looks like we are here. Thanks for chatting with me. Have fun with Jordan" Joey tells me cheerfully before he lets me out of his car. I nod.

"Thanks for the ride. I am glad to finally meet you properly" I tell him good bye before heading in my home.

I feel very down. I go in my home. At least Belinda was working late. And she would not be grilling me questions about why I was ditching Jordan on the date. I take a shower when I get home.

Pop in a pizza in the oven. Get on my cozy pjs. Dry my hair. Get the oven out of the pizza. Get a tub of my best Ben and Jerry's ice cream out of the freezer. I pig out while watching tv shows. Tears tried to spill over as I thought of what could have been tonight.

Someone knocks on the door. I was not expecting anyone over. I place a bathrobe on covering up before answering the door.

"Be right there" I call out.

I rush to the door. There stands Jordan with a bag of take-out food. Looking adorable and concerned.

"Hey, you do not look sick to me. But I wanted to check in on you. _Maybe_ we can rent some moves. I brought you soup over. I see you made pizza" he mutters as he comes in.

"I just want to be _alone!_ " I mutter. "Now is not a good time" I say trying not to make eye contact with him.

" _What_ changed from last night? We connected. I know it. You felt it. I felt it. I do not want to let that go yet. What happened?" he demands to know.

"Jordan look, we did have a wonderful time last night. I enjoyed our date..."

"Then why are you ditching this?" he asks me.

"Because Jordan, you went out with Candy, before me. Then who knows who else you will go with after me. Then you will be on your way home. Leaving me here with whatever feelings are lingering in me for you to deal with on my own. I can't do that to my heart" I state the facts out. He looks stunned.

"How did you know about Candy?" he questions me.

"Joey gave me a ride home this afternoon. He was happy you are dating more. He told me" I say.

"I see. You make the judgment that I am a man whore, right? Like all boy band singers are womanizers' right? We are all the same huh?" he snaps looking upset.

"I did not say that" I stammer.

"You did _not_ have to. I get what _you_ think of me. I did not know you like I thought I was getting to. You know I may have gone out with Candy but that was before you! I have not asked anyone else out but you since! Not that that matters to you. _You_ are right. _This_ could _never_ work if you can _never_ trust me or any other man" he declares.

Ouch.

That did hurt. It was true though. I did not really trust men that well.

" _Jordan_..." I say softly.

" _Never_ mind. Enjoy your meal on me, have an nice life Ana, I hope you find _whatever_ it is you are looking for in life" he say sadly.

He walks over to me. Takes me in his arms. He kisses me taking me by surprise. His lips burn kisses along my flesh. My hungry lips return his kisses foolishly.

" _Imagine_ what that could have been sweetheart" he whispers after the kiss was over as we lock eyes with one another. My heart hammers in my chest. He smiles at me sadly before walking out my door.

I close my eyes as tears burn in them.

Good-bye Jordan.  
It was better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
• • • • • •

I knew Jordan was supposed to come to the set for one more day I made sure to avoid him. I did not need any scenes happening at work. I run into his friend Joey again there at work. He was chatting with Belinda about something. I tried to rush past but they saw me as I went past. I could not get away from them.

" _Hey,_ did you hear Jordan is flying back early" warns Belinda.

" _What?! Why_ is he doing that?" I question her curiously.

"He says he has no reason to stay here so he is heading back home. We all wanted him to stay but he wants to go. We were going to go to a studio here in town one day this week and see about recoding a new album together like he had with Nick Carter" Joey explains as he crosses his arms and glances my way.

I knew the real reason why Jordan was leaving for home early. It was all my fault. Guilt sets inside of me.

" _He did_?" I say softly. Joey nods.

"I think he is bummed about not seeing you. Though he would not talk about it" Joey tells me.

" _Why_ is that Ana? _Why_ did you ditch Jordan? You had free time this week?" Belinda pipes up as she raises her eyebrow at me.

"I am busy...I have a _million_ things to do" I lie.

"Excuse us a moment Joey" Belinda says as she takes me aside away from Joey. " _Spill_ those guts Ana. Why did you do that?"

"He is leaving any way! It would never work out for us!" I moan.

" _Chicken!_ You have _real_ feelings for Jordan. You know he has them for you! So, you are dumping him before you get hurt" states Belinda. "I know Rocky was an _ass!_ He hurt you deeply. But not _every_ guy is going to break your heart"

Rocky was my ex. Rocky was a nick name because whenever the Rocky movies were on he had to watch them. His real name was Nathan Weston. He was a boxer wanna be. Always making bets in the ring then losing out on a ton of money.

He had been abusive mentally as well as physically to me. So, it was hard for me to trust Rocky or any other man.

"I feel so badly" I sigh. "But you are right"

"So, go to Jordan! _Before_ he is out of your life for good! Hey Angel!" Belinda grabs poor Angel in the halls.

"Yes miss?" Angle says smiling.

"Can you cover our girl if she leaves for just today? It is for the sake of love" Belinda says.

"Sure, can boss lady" jokes Angel.

"Joe! _Joey_!" Belinda calls out to Joey. He comes back over to us.

"What is it?" he asks her.

"Can you give Ana Jordan's room at the hotel? She needs to talk to him before he leaves" begs Belinda before I had a chance to say no way.

"Of course, Let me get a piece of paper" Joey replies. He jots down the information for me. Hands it to me.

"Go to him. Before he walks out of your life forever" Belinda warns me as she hands me the keys to her jeep.

"Okay" I sigh deeply. She nods.

I head out the door after clocking out of work. I get in Belinda's jeep. I glance over the address Joey gave me. The hotel was not to far from the movie set. I set up my GPS system. Then I am on the way to Jordan. My heart hammering in my chest at warp speed.

What was I going to say to the man when I saw him? Beg him to forgive me? Beg him to stay? Would he want to stay? How serious was he about me? So many questions were running in my head. I could not stop them from coming.

Soon I come to the hotel. This was it. I was here at last. I find a parking spot where his room was located at. I sit in the car for a moment. Gathering my thoughts of all I wanted to say to Jordan.

I could do this. Jordan was nothing like Rocky. He was not going to break my heart. I could only hope he would not do that. I get my purse going to go to his hotel room.

Someone knocks on my car window causing me to jump. I glance over to see who was there. It was Jordan! Quickly I roll down my car window.

" _Ana?! What_ are _you_ doing here?" Jordan asks me softly.

"I came to see you. I hear you are leaving early? Why are you doing that?" I ask him as I get out of the jeep. I shut the door behind me.

" _You_ know why Ana. Don't ask me. _Look_ I have things I have to do. See you around" he mutters as he goes to leave. I hurt him, I never meant to. But clearly, I had hurt him. I grab his arm.

"Jordan, _please_ hear me out" I beg him.

He says nothing but he does not leave.

" _Go on!"_ he demands.

"You are right. I am scared. I was in a really bad break up. The guy beat me in my past. He was controlling. He cheated on me. I have not had feelings for anyone in such a long time. You made those feelings come back. They scared me to find out where they were going. Jordan, I don't see you as a womanizer. These are all my own issues. You are _not_ like that. _Please_ do not think that. I just am scared to see where this is leading us. Scared to be left behind" I ramble on.

Suddenly he pulls me into his embrace. He kisses me until I am breathless. My arms are around his middle as his lips hungrily explore mine. My lips had craved this all along. He pulls back for a moment. His eyes smile back at me with joy in them.

"Ana, honey I am scared to. I have been hurt before to. But I want to see where this leads us. Did you know I had been looking at rental homes out here so maybe I can spend time around here by you? Did Joey tell you we might work on an album out here? I am doing all I can to have more time around you out here" he confides in me.

" _Really_?" I squeak. He nods.

"I want us to work. I was even considering moving out here in time. I have nothing left any more back in Boston. I don't want to rush this. But I want it. I am so glad you came to me" he says happily.

"I want to be with you to. I was upset by Candy. I am sorry for being foolish" I sigh. He hugs me.

" _Trust_ takes time. We both have to trust each other for this to work out. You can trust me. You will see. I won't hurt your heart. I want to win it" he promises me.

"Are you going to stay longer?" I beg him hopefully.

"I will. Only if you promise to go on another date with me" he asks me as he smiles at me.

"You have a deal" I agree.

He laughs as he pulls me close in his arms. He dips me in his arms. Kissing me making me happy about the choice I chose to make.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
• • • • • •

I had a second date with Jordan that night. He invited me over to his hotel room that night. We planned on getting take-out food there. Then we might rent a movie in the room. As well as take a dip in the pool. Or enjoy the hot tub.

He told me to bring my swim suit. So, I packed it in my little purse. I was more prepared for this date then the last one. This time I did not plan on yacking in front of Jordan. Jordan had the limo sent to pick me up.

To meet him at the hotel. I enjoyed a glass of sparkling water. It was so nice an air conditioned in the limo after a sweltering day in Hollywood. I had been sweating at work that day.

A dip in the pool sounded like heaven about now. Soon the limo pulled up in front of Jordan's hotel room. Nerves of excitement flutters around inside me at the thought of seeing him again.

I grin as the limo driver allows me to get out of the limo. Jordan was waiting outside the hotel for me to arrive. He had a big sappy grin on his face.

"We meet again?" he jokes as he offers me his arm after he greets me with a hug hello.

"So, we do" I giggle. He leans in kissing my cheek.

"You look _beautiful_ tonight Ana" he says softly to me as his eyes never leave mine.

"You _always_ say that" I giggle.

"It is true. Take the compliment" he says as he leads the way in the hotel.

"It sure has been hot today" I sigh.

" _Want_ to go for a swim first? I paid the hotel to have the pool all to ourselves" he offers.

" _Really_? Like our own little pool party?" I say as a happy grin crosses my face.

"Of course," he says.

"Sure, that sounds wonderful" I agree.

We go to his hotel room first. I change into my two-piece hot pink bikini. I wanted a reason to wear my new suit. Jordan gave me a good reason for that. I felt a little shy to wear nearly nothing in front of the super star.

I take a deep breath before returning in Jordan's room. His cocoa brown eyes dart right to me when he spots me return.

" _Wow!_ " he whistles.

"Like it?" I reply shyly. He takes my hand as he checks out the suit. He nods yes.

" _Like_ is an understatement honey" he whistles. I feel my cheekbones grow a rosy glow to them from his sweet compliment.

"Thank you" I giggle.

"Let me change then we can head down for a swim" he says as he kisses my cheek before heading to the bathroom to change. I place my phone in my purse to ignore it all to spend a night with Jordan.

I slip my shoes back on my feet. Jordan comes out wearing nothing but swim trunks. He had an amazing chest. I suck in my breath trying not to stare to much.

 _Damn._

That boy had it. I shiver as I toss aside dirty images of us on a beach out of my mind. He grins as he tosses me one of the hotel towels.

"Ready to go down baby?" he asks me.

I nod.

"Cat got your tongue princess?" he jokes.

"No, sorry I can get shy sometimes" I giggle.

"I like it. I have to _draw_ you out, I like a challenge" he whispers near my ear before he plants a little kiss on my lips.

He takes my hand then leads me to the halls after locking up his hotel room. Then we head downstairs to the rented-out pool room.

"I am so glad you have come for our second date. What would you like to do for our third date?" he wonders.

" _Third?_ We need to finish this one first" I snicker.

"I am ahead of myself. I know I want to see you again. And again, and again" he whispers as he draws me in his embrace.

His arms steal around my middle waist line. He nibbles kisses on my neck as he holds me close.

"I would love that" I agree.

"Good" he replies. Soon the elevator stops the door opens. Kids rush in as we come out of the elevator.

Jordan leads me to the hotel pool room. The pool was nice. Large. We set our towels down near a table and chairs. There was no one there but us. Jordan takes off his watch setting it down. Then his wallet hidden under the towel. He leads me to the pool.

"You first" he says.

" _Me?!"_ I squeak. He nods as he grins. He suddenly playfully pushes me into the pool.

I sputter as I come back up. My hair was ruined but it was pulled up in a braid anyway. I brush my bangs out of my eyes as I try to see. Jordan dives in the waters.

" _Jordan!_!" I grumble.

"What?" he laughs. He grabs me then hugs me playfully causing me to laugh. He tries to dunk me in the waters. I get to him first. I dunk him.

" _Hey!_!" he laughs.

We chase each other in the pool. Giggling, laughing. He catches me in his arms. I am face to face with him. Our eyes lock on each other. We grow serious now. No more giggling. His eyes twinkle with joy in them for me. I smile in return. My arms shyly sneak around his neck. My fingers fumble in his soft wet hair.

"I am glad you came" he confesses.

"Me to" I say softly feeling the sudden shyness return.

He leans in then kisses me. Our lips met in a tender lip lock. My insides feel like they are turning to mush. He groans softly enjoying the kiss. Our lips race faster, kiss after kiss growing a little bit longer each time. Testing the feelings. My heart wants more each time our lips met. I shiver feeling a tad cold.

"Your lips are turning blue baby. Better warm you up. Come on" he coaxes me to getting out of the pool.

He leads the way as we both get out of the pool. He gets my towel from the table. He wraps the towel around my shoulders. Then rubs them to help me get warm.

" _Better_?" he asks me softly as he leans in kissing me.

"A little yes" I agree.

"Want to sit in the hot tub before we head to the room?" he wonders.

"Sure" I say.

We wander over to the hot tub. Then sit next to each other. The hot bubbles that boiled to surface sent a heat wave to my bones. Warming me up nicely. A girl could get used to this kind of life. Jordan draped an arm around my shoulder sneaking next to my side.

"What would you like to do for our next date? If we went on one?" he wonders.

"Me? What would you like to do?" I ask.

"Sky dive?" he jokes. I shake my head.

"No way. Sorry I am scared of heights" I giggle.

"Too bad" he says as he smiles.

"There is something fun to do around here. How about you come to my place. I cook you a home cooked meal?" I offer.

"Sounds amazing. I would love that" he agrees.

"Good. And Jordan?" I ask.

"Yes baby?"

"Bring your overnight bag. You will be spending the night with me" I remark slyly. He grins as he leans in to kiss me. Third dates. Fourth. Who was counting as long as I got to see Jordan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
• • • • • •

I managed to get Belinda out of the apartment for the night. I cleaned up around every nook and cranny of my apartment after I went and did a little grocery shopping. I was not sure what Jordan liked to eat. I admit I looked him up on google to try to get some ideas for his favorite kinds of food.

Or least be aware of what he did not like to eat. I did not want to ruin this date by not having a food he hated prepared. Or worse one he was allergic to! That would be an awful night!

I walk around the rooms lighting lightly scented candles to make the room accent the scene. There it smelled pretty good with the mixture of food I was cooking up. I still had the flowers blooming he had brought me on our last date.

They were sitting out in a vase on the kitchen table. They looked so pretty. I was waiting on one more thing to bake in the oven. I hopped in the shower. Took a shower. Fixed up my hair. My make-up. Then picked out the perfect outfit. Which happened to be in Belinda's closet.

There I was all set for this date. Was my heart? It tried to worry. Over excite me if I allowed it to. But I was not going to let it. I could not compare Jordan to Rocky.

Someone knocks on the door a little early. Jordan was here! I check myself out in the mirror that was on the wall in the living room. I brace myself.

" _Coming_!" I call out.

I head over to open the door. My heart flutters with excitement. I swing the door open.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

" _Rocky?!_ What are you doing here?" I stammer.

There he was. My ex. Standing there at my door. He lets himself right in without waiting for me to let him. He still had a little scare above his right eye from a boxing match.

I had to get Rocky out of here. Jordan was going to be here at any moment. It did not look good for Rocky to be hanging out here.

"That was _not_ the welcome I was hoping for" snickers Rocky.

" _What_ do you expect? You need to _leave_. You are _not_ welcome here" I warn him sternly.

"Looks like someone is getting ready to entertain a date? _Where_ is your little stool pigeon Belinda?" he remarks as he looks around the place.

He had a hoodie covering his head. He had to be on drugs to be cold. It was hotter than hell outside. Here he was in jeans and a hoodie.

"Not that it is any of your concern Rocky but yes I have a date coming over. He will be here any moment. You need to leave" I warn him.

"Sweetheart, you have _not_ moved on. You know that. I know that. _Why_ pretend you can get over what we had?" he chuckles as he tries to put me in his arms. I push him away.

"How did you know I was dating?" I demand to know.

"It is all in the papers honey. You and some rock star on a boat, anyone knows" he snickers. "That guy can't give you want I can. You know you miss me"

"I don't miss you! Not at all Rocky. I want you to go" I demand as I head to the door to try to get him to leave.

"This is _not_ over with Ana, we are meant to be together" he hisses at me as he grabs my wrist as our eyes lock in an intense gaze.

My heart hammers in my chest. I shoulder have gotten that protection order on him when I broke up with him like Belinda had said to. Why had I not? I did not think after he cheated on me, and I moved out of our apartment together that he would be back.

"Get lost Rocky!" I demand sternly as I grab my wrist away from him.

His nails had dug in my wrist. It stung a mark in my skin.

" _This_ is not over with" he growls as he pulls me in his embrace. Our bodies touching causing fear to startle me. From head to toe.

" _Let me go!"_ I struggle to push him off me.

" _Why_ can't you be a big girl? _Accept_ what we had is back baby? Your baby is back" he tells me.

Last time I saw Rocky he had been put in jail for nearly killing a man during a boxing match. That was when I left. I took everything from our place. I just left. Did not look back. When Rocky had gotten out of jail I did not know. But here he was.

Trying to win me back. I had broken things off. I told his brother Thomas that I wanted nothing more to do with Rocky. I had given him a good-bye letter to give to Rocky in jail. I had refused all of Rocky's calls in jail to. He needed to give up. I gave up on us. It was not worth fighting for when we were fighting all the time.

"Let me go" I beg him as I blink back tears as he held me so tightly it hurt.

" _Never_ baby" he promises me as he goes to kiss me.

"No... let me go! _Get_ off me!" I beg as I push him back.

He pulls me back in his arms as I struggle to get free. He is close to me now. Close to kissing me. My heart hammers in fear. I close my eyes embracing my thoughts to expect the worst.

"The lady said to let her go!" I hear someone demand.

Rocky falls to the floor causing me to nearly fall to the floor with him. Stunned Jordan is there. He picks me up catching me with his arm around my waist. He holds me close to him. "Get lost" he warns Rocky.

"This is _not_ your business!" warns Rocky to Jordan.

Rocky glares at Jordan.

"This is my business when this is MY girl you are after!" states Jordan protectively.

"Rocky please go" I beg him.

"Ana, we need to talk" he begs me.

" _Go!"_ I demand.

"Listen to the lady before I call the cops on you! They will do far more damage to you then I could ever do! But I might try!" Jordan says angrily to Rocky.

"This is between Ana and myself. Not you lover boy" snaps Rocky.

"Please Rocky! Go!" I sniff.

Rocky glares at Jordan and I. Then thankfully he heads out the door. I rush to the door locking it up. I sigh as I lean against the door. My heart was still racing so fast. I had to calm down. I blink back tears that were fighting their way to the surface of my eyes. I feel Jordan's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, come here" he coaxes me softly.

I feel him embrace me in a hug. He holds me close. His familiar warmth engulfs me. I hold onto him. Wishing I never had to let him go. My real knight in shining armor.

"Knight, you _really_ are a knight" I joke softly as he holds me.

"Who was that?" he asks me with worry.

"My ex Rocky. Well Rocky is a nick name. I thought he was in jail he had been behind bars for nearly killing a man in a boxing match. He got out of control. I did not know was out of jail" I explain.

"So, he came here right after being let out?" asks Jordan.

"Pretty much" I sigh.

"You going to be alright?" Jordan worries over me.

"I better get a protection order on him. I do not think he is going to give this up" I warn Jordan.

"Let him try. I won't let him hurt you Ana" he promises me.

"Jordan, you can't be with me all the time. I need to learn how to protect myself" I worry.

"Clever idea" he agrees.

He pulls me back to gaze at me. A worry look was in his eyes. Rocky ruined date number two. Great.

Jordan's hand brushes along my right cheek as our eyes stay focuses on each other. A soft sexy smile spreads on his face. He leans in kissing me. Holding me close. My lips return his kisses.

"I won't let him hurt you Ana. I promise" he vows to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
• • • • • •

I did not sleep with Jordan on the second date. We just were both tired out from the entire day. Plus, the whole Rocky issue. Jordan did spend the night with me. We woke in my bed the next morning.

He was snuggled up close to my side, snoring a little but I did not mind it. My bed was warmer with him in it. We fell asleep together watching a dvd in my room. It was so nice to wake up in his embrace. I did not have to work the next day either.

" _Morning_ " he yawns as he notices me stirring awake on the other side of the bed.

"Morning how did you sleep?" I ask him.

"Great" he says as he smiles a sleepy handsome smile at me.

He pulls me in his embrace. I was face to face with his body. His warmth floods in me. I feel myself smiling as I hold him close. "Are you off today right?"

" _Yes_ "

"Me to"

" _What_ do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"How about we make a little lunch when we are both more awake. Then we can eat it over at the park" he mentions.

"I like that idea" I agree. He hugs me tighter.

"Me to. I love the idea of spending the day with you. Mind if I spend the night again? So I do not have to go clear across town?" he asks me.

"I don't mind that" I tell him.

"Good, we are on the same page. I mean I do not want things to move to fast. But I love being here with you" he informs me.

"I _love_ being with you to" I promise him.

I pull back so we can look each other in the eyes. He has a happy twinkle in his eyes. "You are not sticking around because of Rocky, are you? Are you worried?"

"I am worried. No I am _not_ staying around because of him. I want to stay" he explains to me.

"Great" I sigh.

When Jordan went back to his hotel I planned on going to the court house. I was going to get a protection order on Rocky. That way I would not have to worry about any surprise visits from that creep.

I did not want Rocky trying to hurt Jordan either. Rocky was the type to give Jordan bad press to. There was no telling what Rocky would have up his sleeve.

"Ana? _If_ he does show up and you need someone you feel free to call on me. _Got_ it?" he asks me softly.

"I got it" I giggle as he kisses my forehead.

"Ana?"

" _Yes,_ Jordan?"

"Let's make it official" he mentions.

" _What_ now?" I squeak in surprise.

"Let's _only_ date each other. I _promise_ I will find some way for us to see each other. I feel an urge to move out here. My friends are all out here. You are out here! _Why not_?" he asks me. "Would you like it if I moved out here?"

"Like it? Of course, I would _love_ that Jordan! But you don't have to rush it" I warn him.

"I just feel we are getting so much closer. If I go back we might lose that feeling" he worries.

"It might become stronger feelings between us" I point out.

"I do worry Rocky will take full advantage if I am gone. I do not want that" he worries.

"Hey, do not let Rocky worry you into moving" I coax to him softly as I brush my fingertips in his beautiful black hair. He smiles.

"I won't I really want to move here" he mentions thoughtfully. "The more I think about it the more I hate the idea of leaving you behind. Wondering what you are up to" he sighs.

" _Jordan_ " I sigh. I smile his way.

"Ana, will you go out with only me? Be my steady girl?" he asks again.

My heart hammers in my chest.

"I would love that Jordan" I agree.

He hugs me tightly. I was worried things were going awfully fast. For Jordan to worry to the point he would pack up his life and move out here. He had to think of his family. His kids back home.

It was not that I did not want him here. I did more than anything want him to be here with me more often. I loved the idea. But Jordan had others who needed him more than I needed him.

"Ready to get ready for the park?" he asks me. I nod. He kisses me.

"I am going to hop in the shower then we can get ready to go to the park" I promise him as I lean in kissing him.

He smiles after our kiss ends. I get up head to the bathroom. I take a very quick shower. My thoughts racing.

I had not gone steady with any man since Rocky. I was going to be in the spotlight being with Jordan. My name was going to be in the papers. Was I ready for all that? All I knew was I wanted to be with Jordan.

And that was all that really mattered. He needed me. I needed him. So who cared what all the press would say? Or do? I cared. I had to teach myself not to care...

I get out of the shower. Dry off. Fix my hair, my make-up. Then get dressed. I meet Jordan back in the bedroom. He fell back asleep a little bit. He woke when I came back in the room. He gets up out of bed.

Kisses me. Then heads in the shower. I head to the kitchen. I make a little lunch. I get a picnic basket out from the closet in the hall way. It was Belinda's basket. She would not care if I borrowed it or not.

I made a couple of various kinds of sandwiches'. I made ham and cheese. Turkey with mayo, tomatoes' and lettuce. I made classic peanut butter and jelly. I added in some chips.

Sliced fruit. I did not want to go overboard. But I was making a lot of food for only two people. Then Jordan was done and came out of the shower. We get ready and head to the local park. We find a nice little spot for the two of us. I brought a blanket to lay on.

Jordan spreads out the blanket. I set out the food for us. We chat. Jordan brought his guitar. He plays a little tune he was working on while we snack on the food.

I was really enjoying this moment with just the two of us. In the back of my mind I could not help but worry about when I was going to have to share Jordan more with the world. I knew that time would come. I had to be ready for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
• • • • • •

It had been three days since I last saw Jordan. I was busy with work. We kept in touch, texting, tweeting, and what not. But it was not the same as seeing each other. Belinda took me to the court house. I placed a protection order on Rocky.

I found out he was living over at his brother's trailer. I hoped that would keep Rocky away. Put a little scare in him. I hoped he would listen. But Rocky did not listen to the law. That was why he was in trouble with the law.

I put myself in my work. I was getting praised. Netflix wanted me to come back for the third season for Fuller House. I was thrilled. Maybe they would have me help on other shows.

There was talk I might be doing work on the set of The Ranch there to. But I was not sure yet. Belinda took me out for dinner at the new Mexican place in town to celebrate. We had a few drinks ate chips and salsa.

" _How_ does it feel to be a success?" Belinda questions me.

"It is great" I tell her with a grin.

"Any _news_ on The Ranch yet?" she asks me. I shake my head no.

" _Not yet_ " I sigh.

"I am sure they will call you" she vows. I nod. The waitress hands me a menu.

" _Just_ the two of you?" she questions.

"Yes..." I go to say as Belinda says no.

" _What_?" I laugh.

" _For now!_ " she says as she winks at me.

" _Who_ else is coming?" I demand to know.

"I am _not_ at liberty to say" she says as she glances down at the menu.

"Do you have a hot date joining us?" I wonder.

" _Me?!_ Not me" she laughs.

" _Then_ who is coming?" I ask.

"I don't know _what_ you are talking about" she plays dumb.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the lady's room" she excuses herself then heads over to the bathroom.

I sigh. I get a text. It was Jordan.

"I miss you" it reads.

"I miss you to" I reply back. I smile.

"On a scale of one to ten _how_ much to do you miss me?" he says out loud behind me causing me to jump in alarm. I turn around to see a handsome smiling Jordan facing me.

" _Jordan!_ I was _not_ expecting this surprise!" I giggle as I leap up out of my chair. He pulls me in his arms greeting me in a warm hug. He hugs me for a good long moment. I sigh feeling joy spread through me he was there.

"I wanted to surprise you! I was not sure if I could make it. So I did not tell you" he chuckles as he sits down beside me at the table.

"But you told Belinda" I giggle. He nods.

"Yes, I heard your good news. From Jodie. Are you working on other sets?" he asks me.

"It is not a yes yet. But I might be" I respond as I sip my strawberry margarita.

"Wonderful. I am so happy for you!" he brags.

"Thanks Jordan" I tell him.

"I have good news myself" he says softly. He smiles my way causing my heart to skip a little beat.

"What is that?" I ask.

"I found a condo. Joey is going in on it with me. Jon to. They travel back here for business. So we are all buying it. Looks like I am moving your way baby" he informs me with a smile.

"Jordan, are you sure? _What_ about your kids?" I worry.

"I will see them on holidays. They can come out here to see me" he says. "I already spoke to Evelyn about the issue. She agrees it is best"

" _Really?_ You are _really_ serious about this?" I ask.

"That was why I was busy this week. I was house hunting" he tells me. "I have found the place. I was hoping you and Belinda would like to stop by and see it after dinner"

"I would love to" Belinda pipes up as she returns to the table. We grin at each other.

"You heard the good news?" she asks. I nod.

"Everyone knew but me?" I sigh.

"I did not want to get your hopes up" he says as he places a hand on top of my right one that rested on the table.

"I understand. I am glad you are moving out here" I say with happiness.

"Me to" he agrees.

"Are you guys ready to order? Or do you need a little more time?" asks the waitress.

"I know what I want" Belinda tells her. Jordan smiles my way as I try to focus on reading the menu.

He was serious about me. My heart was growing serious about him to. That did scare me a little. Why was it Jordan was nothing like Rocky, yet in the back of my mind my heart was worried it was all moving to fast. Jordan was only moving to be near me. So, we could work on us. Nothing wrong with that. It had just been so long since I dated. I was worrying over nothing. It was time to date a real man. Rocky hit me. Abused me. He was never a real man.

"I will take the chicken fajita platter please" Jordan tells the waitress as my thoughts scatter away.

"What will you have miss?" she asks me.

"I will take the steak rice bowl" I tell her.

"What kind of veggies with that?" she asks.

"Peppers, red and green. Cooked. Also some corn is fine, that is about it thanks" I tell her as I hand her the menu.

"Jordan what you are doing is so romantic" gushes Belinda.

"I just want Ana to be at ease. To know how serious I am about us. If I go back we have a chance of drifting apart. The more I thought about it the more I knew I wanted to stay here" he reflexes to us. He smiles at me.

"I am glad Ana needs protection. Rocky is not going to listen to a piece of paper" worries Belinda.

"Maybe I need to learn to protect myself" I pipe up.

"What?" laughs Belinda.

"I am going to take karate" I state. "I always wanted to learn"

"Ana" laughs Belinda "You have never been sporty"

"So? I can try" I scoff.

"Let her. It would be good for her" Jordan replies.

"If she breaks a nail she will quit" laughs Belinda.

"I will not" I huff.

"I believe you can do anything you put your mind to baby" Jordan vows as he winks my way.

"Thanks Jordan. At least someone around here does" I state as I glare at Belinda.

" _Sorry_...not sorry. I know you to well Ana" she snickers.

I would show them. I was going to keep safe. Jordan nor Belinda would have to protect me. Rocky was going to need protection from me by the time I was done with lessons!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
• • • • • •

I was found a karate class near me that I decided to go to. I started next week. I paid for my first month! I decided I better begin some work out training. I began to jog every morning out by my place. I did not want to start my class being half winded out to do so. This morning I as up about five thirty am.

Pretty early for me. I was never an early bird. As I waited for my coffee to finish up in the pot for Belinda and myself, I began to stretch my legs. Then my arms.

I hear my muffin pop up in the toaster. I rush over to it. Place it on my place. Add a little bit of butter. Then pour myself a cup of coffee. Add some creamer and sugar in.

" _Ana?_ Why are you up so early? _Again_?" yawns a tired Belinda as she wanders down the hall to use the bathroom.

"I am going for a jog. _Want_ to come with me?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

" _No way_. Have fun with that" she yawns as she wanders to the bathroom.

I take a sip of my coffee. Then nibble on my muffin as I check the weather app on my iPhone to see how chilly it was this morning. Hollywood mornings were not to bad. They warmed up pretty fast around here.

After I was done with my meal, I grab my earbuds. I listen to some music. Then place my light blue Nike running shoes on. I shut the door behind me. I began to go jog on that trail I always went on.

One other guy who lived in my building also jogged in the morning sometimes. I often ran into him on the path. My legs began to feel the burn as I begin to push myself harder. Running was going to be good for me. Make me stronger!

I get further on the path I began to feel a little winded. I used to do track in high school. But those days had been a long time ago. I was finding myself to be out of breath. I stop for a moment. To catch my breath. I see the guy who was my age out jogging. He walks by me. He stops a moment. He smiles my way.

" _Great_ morning for a jog huh?" he asks me.

"Sure is" I say as I pretend to stretch. I did not want him to know I was out winded already only after running a block.

"See you around" he says cheerfully before running off.

" _Wait_!" I call out.

"Yes?" he stops up ahead.

"My name is Ana. I live over across from you" I tell him. He jogs back to me.

"My name is Eddie. I moved in last week" he tells me. "I work as a karate instructor at Master Kons in town" he tells me.

"I just signed up there! I will be taking classes next week" I laugh.

" _Really_? We will see more of each other than" he says smiling.

"Pleased to meet you Eddie, you will have to meet my roomie Belinda sometime" I tell him as I think of hooking the two up already.

"I will be sure to! See you in class!" he replies happily before jogging off.

I smile as I began to jog. Maybe Eddie would make a good match for Miss Belinda. Then Jordan and myself would have someone to double date with in the future. Maybe. Belinda was often very picky on who she dated.

Belinda had not dated in some time. She went on dates. But I mean she had not had a steady boyfriend. She always seemed to find a flaw with men. Kind of like that guy on the show Seinfeld did.

As I run the sun was coming up now. It was a beautiful sunset to admire. I was enjoying this little jog. Who knew. Maybe I was going to be a morning person after all? Maybe someday Jordan would join me for a little jog.

On the beach. That would be romantic. As I run I see someone up ahead. A man. A tall man wearing a dark hoodie. He was blocking my path as I make my way up to him.

"Hey morning" I mutter as I try to rush past him. He grabs my arm.

"Morning beautiful" I hear him say. I feel a chill down my spine.

" _Rocky!_?" I stammer.

"Hey, we need to talk" he demands.

"No, we don't" I state sternly. I remove my arm from his grasp.

He grabs my arm back. Twisting it pretty hard.

" _We do!"_ he demands. " _Think_ you are _fancy_ with that piece of paper huh? What are you running away from? Think I was going to give up?"

"No, but you should" I tremble.

I kick him in his foot. He yelps in pain. I began to run as fast as I could. I drop my phone. I go to grab it. He is hot after me now. I leave my phone where it lay.

My heart racing fast as I try to rush back down the path back to the condos. I glance behind me as I run. He was right behind me. I run faster. Pushing myself as fast as I could. My heart thumps in my ear.

Suddenly I am thrown to the ground. Rocky and I tumble on the grass. I am pinned under him. I whimper as I struggle to get away. He holds my arms down. I kick him. Then crawl away. He grabs me by the leg.

I cry as I struggle to get free. He twists my arm from the sleeve of my hoodie. I try to get my hoodie off. So I would be free. I rush to get one sleeve off. Then the other as he tugs on it. I drop the hoodie as I try to get up off the ground.

He slams me back down on the ground. The wind is knocked out of me. I wince in pain as I close my eyes. Tears burn my vision. He has my arms pinned to the ground. He is glaring at me as he hoovers over me. He looks pissed off.

"Will you _listen_ to me?" he snaps. "You are going with me" he demands.

"I will _never_ go anywhere with you" I state to him.

"You will" he demands. I struggle as I try to get free. He hurts my arms holding them so tight.

"HELP! Someone _help_ me please!" I beg as loud as I can.

"SHUT UP!" demands Rocky as he covers my mouth with his hands. I bite his hand. He yelps in pain.

"HELP!" I cry hoping someone might hear me.

"No one is out here. It is just you and me baby" he chuckles looking pleased with the outcome.

"No" I stammer.

" _Let her go!"_ I hear someone say.

I look up to see Eddie came back.

" _Go away_. This is between myself and my lady" Rocky answers.

"She said let her go" Eddie reminds him as he grabs Rocky up by his collar. He throws a punch hitting Rocky right in the nose. " _Want_ some more buddy?" he challenges Rocky. Rocky wipes the blood off his nose. Then cowers as he runs away. Eddie calls the cops.

"They are on the way. Are you alright?" Eddie worries as he kneels down on the ground near me. He helps me up off the ground.

"I think I will be" I stammer. He takes off his hoodie then places it around my shoulders. His blond hair drapes in his eye. He had pretty green eyes. Almost blue now that I got a closer look at him. I shiver. My arm hurt. It was bruised.

"I think it might be twisted" I worry as we look it over.

"What happened here?" asks officer who joins us.

Eddie explains everything. I tell the officer that it was my ex who was not supposed to come around me. They whisk me away to the ER so I can be checked out. Eddie comes along with me. He gets Belinda who joins. She drives in her car so she can bring ups home later. Eddie rides in the ambulance with me.

When I came checked in they run tests. Take X-rays of my arm. Sure, enough I had a fracture from Rocky being harsh with me today. They place it in a splint cast. I knew the protection order was not going to keep Rocky away. What would? How was I going to get this man out of my life?

" _Ana?!"_

" _Jordan?!_ How did you find out?" I ask in surprise as Jordan comes in my hospital room. He had flowers with him. His body guard waited outside of the room for him when he came in.

"Belinda told me on the way here. I came as fast as I could get here! What did that bastard do?" he worries as he rushes to my side.

"He hurt my arm. That is all. I am fine" I tell him.

Jordan take his hand brushing his fingers lightly along my right cheek. Looking at me with concern. He pulls me in his arms for a hug. I felt so much better being in his arms. We do not say a word as we hold onto each other.

"Eddie saved me this morning" I tell him.

"I should have been there" he worries.

"Jordan this is not your fault. Do not blame you. I should have run with a buddy. Not alone" I sigh.

"That is a clever idea" pipes up Eddie as he and Belinda come in the room. "If you need a running buddy you have one" he tells me as he winks at me.

"Really? You are _amazing_ Eddie. Thank you!" I gush.

"This is one great guy" brag Belinda.

"I can run with you in the mornings when I am around" offers Jordan.

"You do not have to, I know you are busy. Besides Eddie says he can" I remind Jordan.

" _Fine_ " sighs Jordan looking defeated.

We chat away about how to deal with Rocky. There had to be away to get him out of my life for good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
• • • • • •

I was sick of being up at the hospital. I wondered when I was going to get to leave this place. They had said today. But they did not say what time. I only hurt my arm. It was in a sling. It was bruised was all.

I try to reach back to get a pillow to place right behind my back. It was early. Maybe I should just go back to bed for the day. Until I was able to go home. I sigh as I glance at the tv that was off.

" _Baby_ hey...I came as soon as I got up" Jordan mentions as he comes in the room with coffees from Starbucks and a bag from Starbucks. He closes the door behind him as he comes in.

"Hey _what_ a pleasant surprise!" I say cheerfully as he grins while he comes to my side. He sits beside me. Placing the goodies on the little tray besides my bed.

"What is in there?" I ask him.

"Fresh coffee. Blueberry muffins" he replies.

"My favorite! I _love_ blueberry muffins!" I say.

" _I know!_ Belinda told me. I asked last night what your favorite was. I cheated" he chuckles.

I feel my cheeks blush with pleasure at the thought that Jordan was thinking of me. And he asked to know what my favorite things were. That was so sweet of him to do for me. He lays out muffins for us. Hands me a coffee. Gets out creamers and sugar packets to. I take a bite of the muffin. So good!

"I have a question for you" he says as he sips his coffee.

" _What_ is that?" I wonder.

"I need to go to Boston. _Only_ for a few days. I am packing things to be sent out here. Want to come out with me?" he asks me. I blink. A trip with Jordan already? I was not expecting this!

"Oh, I would love to. But I am not sure...work might need me" I worry. Belinda comes in.

"They heard what happened. You have few days to heal up. No worries" she says with a smile.

"So what do you say?" he asks me.

"But flights out are pricy" I worry.

"I am paying" he says with a grin.

"Oh I could not let you do that" I sigh.

" _Stop_ being a stick in the mud! This is a great idea. Gets you away from that jack ass Rocky for a few days! Go with Jordan or I will!" teases Belinda.

" _Fine._ Yes, I would _love_ to go with you Jordan. I did not mean to sound ungrateful" I worry. He places a hand on mine then smiles.

"I know. I _really_ want you to see Boston. That town means a lot to me" he replies.

"I would like that to" I say shyly as I smile.

"Then it is settled! We are off to Boston when you get out of here!" he says happily. He hugs me.

"You are going to love Boston" says Belinda.

"You have been there?" I ask as I stuff more of my muffin in my mouth.

"Sure have. I have been to all fifty states. I love to travel" she brags.

"I forgot about that" I say. Belinda had photos at home hanging up of herself in all the places she visited.

"I plan on countries next. Canada, China. Sweden, France, you name it" she mentions.

"I forgot about that" I sigh.

"Been to most of those places myself" brags Jordan.

"You have to tell me what it is like sometime" begs Belinda.

" _Sure!_ " Jordan says with a smile.

"Hi guys! How is our girl" Eddie says as he comes in the room to join us.

"I want to go home" I mumble.

"No fun huh?" Eddie asks. I nod.

"I _hate_ it here" I sigh.

"Well I am sure you will be let free today" Belinda says. "The police need you to stop by the station to make a report on Rocky today"

"Great" I sigh.

I glance over noticing there was a lovely set of flowers in a basket sitting with the ones my friends got me.

" _Who_ got you those lovely flowers? _Jordan_?" asks Belinda as she looks were I do. Jordan looks over to.

"Sorry _no_ they are _not_ from me" he says. Belinda checks for a card to find who they are from. Her face turns a pale white as she reads a little card. "Ana..."

" _What?"_ I demand to know.

"What?" I ask again.

"They are from _him_ "

Him?  
Him who?

" _Who_ is him?" I demand to know.

" _Rocky!_ Who else!" she exclaims.

"I don't understand! How did he know I am even here?" I worry as my lower lip trembles.

" _That_ bastard" mutters Eddie.

"You don't need these" Jordan says as he gets up. He takes the flowers from Belinda. He tosses them in the trash.

"How did he know?" I ask the others.

"Well honey when stalkers want to know something about their pray they have ways of finding it. They are like that" sighs Eddie.

"That ass better stay away from her" grumbles Belinda as her fist is balled up near her side.

"I will watch over her today until she is sent home. Ana, want to come home with me? We can stop by your place. Pack things for the trip" asks Jordan.

I nod. That sounded like a good plan. I worried about leaving Belinda to deal with Rocky.

"Where are you off to?" asks Eddie curiously.

"To Boston. Jordan is moving out here" I explain.

"That is a promising idea to take her where the creep can't find her" says Eddie.

"What about Belinda?" I worry.

"I will be fine" she scoffs.

I was not so sure about that. Rocky was going to be pissed to find I was gone. And might chose to take it out on Belinda.

"I can visit her to make sure she is safe. If she needs me for any reason she can call me night or day" offers Eddie.

"That is so sweet" I gush. Belinda blushes.

"Thanks Eddie" she giggles.

"So, you are all set! We are bound for Boston!" Jordan exclaims happily as he hugs me with his arm draped around my shoulder.

"Boston here I come" I say as I smile at him. He plants a happy sweet kiss on my lips to seal the deal.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
• • • • • •

I was worried about leaving Belinda behind. But was already packed for the trip to Boston. I was excited. I never got to travel to much. I was not sure what to pack.

I hope I did not pack to much. I worried about everything. I grunt as I try to shut the suite case up. Every inch of it was packed tight.

"Have fun on the trip honey. You deserve it" Belinda tells me warmly as she walks into my room. She hugs me.

"I hope if Rocky shows up make sure to call the police. Then call Eddie" I demand to her. She nods.

"I will dear" she tells me with a smile. Someone knocked on the door. Jordan was there! "I will get it" Belinda tells me.

"Ready babe?" Jordan asks me as he comes in my room with Belinda. He hugs me.

"Ready" I say with a smile. He manages to close the suite case for me with no issues. How did men make everything look so damn easy?

He lugs my items away. I remind Belinda one more time about safety as we head out the door to Jordan's car. We soon head out to the airport. I hated to fly. I take a deep breath. Nothing to it right? O hoped so.

" _Nervous_?" asks Jordan. I nod.

"I am not a fan of flying" I sigh.

"I never have been" he admits to me.

"How did you get used to flying? You fly around a lot right?" I ask.

He nods.

"I do. But it still is not fun" he chuckles.

"Great" I mutter. He places his hand in mine as he drives. Soon we come to the airport. Belinda and Eddie were going to pick his car up when we were gone. We already made arrangements' for that.

We get out. Get our things from the trunk. Then head into the air port with Jordan's body guard. He went everywhere with us. I could see why. Jordan got curious looks where ever we went. How I was going to get used to that when more people knew me from Jordan well I did not have the slightest clue.

We check in. Get our tickets.

"Can I get your autograph Mr. Knight? I mean is it alright? I do not mean to bug you. I love your music so much" a lady gushes as she comes up to us while we wait to board the plane. The body guard blocked her from reaching Jordan.

"It is fine, sure _come_ here" Jordan says warmly to his fan. He signs her paper. Then even allows her to take a photo with him.

"You are so _sweet_ to your fans" I gush to Jordan when he sits back down with me.

"They are the reason I have any fame. They helped me to get where I am" he mentions.

"True. I like that about you Jordan. Fame did not touch you. You are still humble" I say softly to him. He smiles as he places his hand in my hand.

We stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Now boarding first class passengers for flight 454. Now boarding first class passengers for 454" calls out the stewardess on the intercom speaker.

" _That_ is us babe" Jordan reminds me.

We get up out of our seats. Then make our way to the line. We check in. Head into the plane. My nerves begin to flutter about like crazy inside of me. This is it. You can do it Ana, I give myself a little pep talk.

I strap on my seatbelt. So, does Jordan. The guard sits behind Jordan in his seat. I lean my head back on the chair. The chairs were comfy at least. I had the window seat. Maybe I should trade Jordan? Would being by a window make things ten times worse for me?

"Babe how are you holding up here?" Jordan asks as he brushes my hair out of my eyes.

"I will be fine. _Just fine"_ I lie to him and myself. He leans in kissing me on the lips.

A nice long slow sweet kiss is shared. Comforting my worried spirit. His lips brush along mine. Tasting them. The warmth of his lips meshed into mine. Causing heat to rise to the tips of my earlobes. I return his kisses.

" _Better_?" he asks me softly when he breaks the spell he has over me. I manage to nod yes as my eyes flutter back open.

"You sure know how to kiss" I sigh happily. He chuckles.

"So do you" he says as he winks at me. "I look forward to having a special night with you while we are in Boston. I want to know you. _All_ of you baby" he whispers near my ear. He places his hand in mine. Our fingers lace together. He squeezes my hand lightly.

He was so comforting. So sweet. My fears of flying so subside being near him. He brought out the best in me. That was all I could hope for.

"Lean on my shoulder baby. Take a little nap. Then before you know it we will be there in no time" he points out softly. I snuggle close to him. Do as he suggests. Place my head on his shoulder.

How did I ever get so lucky as to have Jordan for my boyfriend? Jordan Knight wanted me? He wanted to be in my life? It all seemed like a crazy day dream.

Because when I was a teen I did dream he would enter my life. Sweep me off my feet. I smile thinking of the crazy fantasies I used to have about him. Now nothing compared to having the real thing. Jordan.

"Baby _what_ are you thinking about?" he wonders softly. His head rests on top of mine. The flight starts as we begin to move.

" _You_ " I admit shamelessly.

"Oh _what_ about me?" he asks curiously.

"When I was a teen the New Kids were my favorite band. I always dreamed of meeting you guys" I giggle.

"What band member was your favorite?" he asks me.

Did I dare tell him?

" _Joey"_ I lie.

" _Really_?" he asks sounding a little hurt.

"I am teasing. _You_ of course" I giggle.

"Better answer" he chuckles. "You had me going there. So I was your teenage heartthrob?"

"Still are" I admit shamelessly.

"You are my heartthrob Ana. I am losing my heart to you so fast. I like that. I _need_ you in my life" he promises me. Thoughts of the plane as soon far away from my head now. "I _never_ thought I would ever want to fall in love again after she walked out on me. Now all I want is love. Now all I want is _you_. Ana, I think I am falling in love with you..."

" _Jordan_.."I whisper softly.

I lift my head up. My heart beats loudly in my ears. He smiles at me now. I see a promise of love shine in his eyes for me. He swoops in kissing me. Not wasting a single moment.

Jordan Knight loved me? He almost admitted he loved me. I always had a thing for Jordan. My dream was coming true. Loving Jordan. I did love him. I needed to tell him.

" _Jordan_?" I say as I pull away from the kisses for a moment.

" _Yes baby_?" he asks me.

"I _love_ you" I manage to whisper. He grins.

"I _love_ you to" he says softly.

"It is not to, soon is it? For love?" I question. He shakes his head no.

"I planned love a long time ago. Planned everything in my life. Now this all makes sense. Why wait for it to happen? When it arrived? We need to hold onto each other. This love" he tells me softly. I love you to baby"

"Tell me you love me girl...over and over again..." he quotes his song.

"I love you baby" I vow.

"I love you too baby girl" he whispers back before his lips claim mine in a tender kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
• • • • • •

The flight was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I did not really care for flying. But we arrived there on time. No delays in between. The guard lead us through the crowds when we got there.

Of course, being with Jordan got us a few looks our way. Mainly looks given by lots of ladies. Some called out his name when they spotted him. Jordan kept his cool as he gave a slight wave as we made our way to a taxi cab.

" _Welcome_ to Boston baby" he tells me once we were in the back of a cab. His arm drapes over the back of my shoulder. He kisses my cheek.

"Wow all those people in crowds knew you from a mile away!" I tease.

"Are the crowds getting to you?" he worries.

"I am alright" I promise him. He places his other hand on my right leg.

"Our first little trip. This will be a first of many first" he promises me.

" _Right_. Let's see. We had our _first_ date. Our _first_ kiss..." I remind him.

"Our first date in. Our now first get away trip" he points out.

"I hope we have many more firsts" I say happily.

"I hope we have many more lasts, that will be our lasts" he says.

" _Last_? _Why_?" I say feeling confused.

"That way you are my first yet last love baby" he explains to me.

"Oh Jordan" I giggle.

We drive in heavy traffic in downtown Boston. Soon we come up to his condo in a mess of townhouses. The taxi cab stops for us in front of the home. The guard gets out first.

Then allows us to get out. Jordan leads me into his home after unlocking it. The guard waits outside the door. I guess Jordan always has them on hand if he needed them. I felt a bit safer with them around me.

Jordan shows me a little tour of his Boston home. It was pretty bare. There were boxes all packed up all over the place. My heart warms inside knowing he was packing to be with me. Back in California. It seemed a little lonely. I spot photos of Jordan with his boys. Smiling. Looking happy.

"Come see our room baby" he calls out to me from down the hall as I glance over photos.

He meets me there in the hall. Our fingers link together as he holds my hand in his. We enter his room. His room was filled with lovely light and dark blues. A large king size bed.

"This is _really_ nice. Are you sure you want to leave? Give all this up?" I worry.

He lays down on the bed. Then pulls me gently on top of him. He smiles as he leads the way to his lips. Soon I find myself kissing him. My heart melts as our lips tango together.

" _Baby_ you are not here. That is not where I want to be. I want to be with you" he vows softly after our kiss. "Do you want to be with me?" he worries.

"Of course, I do. I just want you to make sure you are doing the right thing. I mean moving is a really big step. I am sorry. I care so much for you. I want to make sure you do what is best for you. Not just for us" I say gently to him.

"Sweetie, I have found I am happy when I am here with you. So, I need to be where you are" he says softly making me melt inside.

"I want that to" I promise him.

"Good. Then we are on the same page" he says as he smiles. I rest on his chest.

I knew he wanted to make love. I was nervous about that moment coming for us. I wanted that more than anything myself. But I had not been with anyone since Rocky. I was scared. What if I messed up the beautiful moment? What if...so many what if's ran in my head. I pull way from the intense session of kissing.

"Baby, no worries. Now is not the right time to make love. I have a time, a place here this week for all of that. When the time is right I want your heart your mind your soul focused on us. Not somewhere else. Not on something else. The time will be right it will be perfect for us baby" he whispers to me. How he managed to read my thoughts I did not know. But we were so in tune together with each other.

"I love you Jordan" I promise him. I lean in kissing him. "How could you tell I was worrying about that?" I wonder.

"You pull away when we get close baby. I never want you to be afraid of us. Or what we will share. That is why I wait until the moment is right not just for you but for me. I find it hard to wait for this. I want it more than I ever wanted anything before baby. But it will be worth it for us. I will wait for you baby" he vows softly as his fingers roam in my hair.

Guilt sets inside of me. I should not make him wait. Not when we both clearly wanted each other. I was being selfish to. He had needs just as much as I did. I lean down kissing him. Showing him how much love was growing in my heart for this beautiful man who waited for me to return my love.

"I love you" I vow softly to him.

"I know baby. I love you" he says as a happy smile spreads on his face. "I understand you have been through so much hell and back. Not all men are like that. This is my chance to show you that"

"Thank you for bringing me here to Boston. For sharing your life with me" I say softly.

"Oh, baby this trip is going to be one you will never forget" he tells me happily with joy twinkling in his eyes. He kisses me again. I can feel love from his lips in each kiss. My eyes close. I forget the troubles that waited for me back home. All that mattered was this moment. And being here with Jordan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

[ _ **Warning Sexual Conduct]**_

"Jordan put me down _right_ now!" I squeal as his arms hold onto me tightly not letting me go. We were swimming in his pool there in Boston on our first night there. We planned on ordering in. I requested it. I enjoyed having Jordan all to myself.

"Ana, sorry no can do. I am going to have to dunk you I am afraid" he snickers.

"Put me down right now! I mean it Mr. Knight!" I hoot as I brace myself to go into the waters of my doom.

Suddenly before I had time to count one, two, three, I went under. My hair was ruined. No way was I going out tonight after this. I swim back up to the surface.

Sputtering water out of my nose. I brush my wet soppy bangs out of my eyes. So, I could see where Jordan went. Coward was laughing as he swam to the other side of the pool.

"Oh, _no_ you don't!" I hoot out as I begin to swim after him. The man was a fast swimmer. I finally managed to catch up to him though.

• • • • •

I yank him back under the water by his swim shorts. He goes sputtering under. I giggle with pleasure I had won this round. He comes back up.

Coughing.

Waving his arms about. "I can't swim. I drank to much water! Help" he cries. I was not falling for that one. I saw him race to the other side of the pool with no issues. I shake my head at his weak attempt to play me. Suddenly he does under. He does not come back up.

" _Jordan!_ Jordan Knight this is _not_ funny!" I call out to him. "You come up _right_ now!" I demand to him. I glance where he had gone under. I see his figure down there. He really was not coming back up! "Jordan, I mean it! This is not funny!" I repeat myself louder.

I look to see what he was doing. Now I could not see him at all. Should I go get him? My heart pounds with fear.

" _Jordan?!_ Jordan?" I squeak out.

 _Splash!_

Right behind me he comes barreling up out of the waters laughing saying boo! Scaring the shit outta me!

"Jordan Knight you will pay for that! That was not funny" I grumble.

"Oh, come on baby! You loved it" he winks at me. I push him away.

"No" I huff. " _Not_ funny"

"Baby _come_ on I am sorry! I promise I will not do that again! Do you blame me for trying to get a little mouth to mouth action from you?" he teases as he pulls me in his embrace. Our eyes lock on each other.

"No I guess not" I sigh as my anger at him subsides away.

He leans in kissing me.

"Good" he tells me.

The doorbell rings. Someone was here for a visit?

"I was not expecting anyone. Come with me babe" he demands as he comes out of the pool.

He grabs a towel as the doorbell rings a second round. He quickly dries off then heads to answer his door. I get out of the pool. I grab a towel and dry off. Then modestly wrap a towel around my middle before heading out to see who was there to see Jordan.

" _Nadine_? Why did you come over? You knew I was here?" I hear Jordan chuckle.

I see a stunning tall, blond hanging on Jordan's arm. She had perfect make-up. Her tan was flawless. Fake or not. She had on a red Jessica Rabbit type of dress on. Every curve was hugging to that dress showing off what her momma gave her. That was for sure.

"Of course, I saw my neighbor was back. I had to come see if you were lonely since the little divorcee. I see you are not" remarks the woman as she glances over at my way. She looked at me like I was a bug she wanted to squish with her red high heels she had on.

"Nadine this is my girlfriend Ana. Ana this is my next-door neighbor Nadine Collins" Jordan introduces us. Nadine nods as I go to shake her hand. She ignores the gesture.

"I assumed you were single the last time you left" she pouts.

"Well when I left I had been single. But I met Ana. Everything changed. Infact I will be moving out to California. So much business for me is out there. Friends are out there. And my best girl is out there to" he remarks to her as he winks at me.

"Oh, you are moving? This is sudden. We all will miss you here" she pouts.

"I will be back I am sure" he tells her. "I better let you go. We will see you around. This is Ana's first night in Boston. You understand. Right? We want to be alone" he tells her as he shows Nadine out the door.

• • • • •

I sigh feeling better already.

"But if you need anything at all call me" she begs as he shuts the door.

"Sorry she always had a thing for me. I know not to take her seriously" he warns me.

"Did you sleep with her?" I question feeling uneasy. I knew he had girls before me. Lots of them. I did not date as much as he had I was sure about that.

"I had after the divorce. I was lonely. Sad. I was drunk. Alone. She came over, she took full advantage of that. Donnie came to see me the month later. Then I find she had a fling with him to. She likes boy bands it turns out. She was using me" he grumbles.

"I am sorry" I say softly.

"Not as sorry as I am" he sighs.

"Let's not ruin the night talking about her alright baby?" he asks as he pulls me in his embrace. Our lips quickly meet in a kiss.

"Babe your lips are turning blue. Let's get you warmed up" he says as he takes me by the hand.

He leads me to the bedroom we were sharing. We shower off together. He hops in joining me. Warm water cascades down my body. His arms steal around me from behind. I could feel his manhood ache long side my back.

I feel him take a sponge with soap. Running along the hills of my breast. I could hardly breath as he touches me. Exploring me. Not sure how we got here. But the moment was perfect as he proves his feelings for me.

He turns me around to face him as water sprinkles' in our faces. A soft smile spreads on his face. I want to look down. But my lip trembles like a school girl about to have sex for the first time. I could not do it.

"Baby don't be afraid. You don't have to fear me like you had with him" I hear him whisper.

"No rush, take things nice and slow" he coaxes me.

He pulls me close to his body. His arms wrap around my neck. His fingers roam in my hair then right down to my back side. Our eyes focused on each other. He leans in kissing me. His warm wet lips caress mine tenderly.

Passion fires up inside me. Making me hotter than the water was already. His hands slide down helping themselves to my ass. He squeezes lightly pressing my body close to his. We were inches apart now. He kisses me again. Hungrily. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. My hands slide down his back. Strong back.

I feel goosebumps rise on his skin after I touch him.

Our kisses quicken. I keep up the pace.

"I _want_ you baby" he whispers. " _Question_ is do you _want_ me?" he asks me.

"I do" I manage to tremble out. "I want you Jordan"

"Are you ready baby? I can take you higher, I want all of you. Body. Mind. Spirit. The past is not welcome between us. Not mine. Not yours. I want all of you now. All of what you have to give me baby" he begs me.

"I want to give that to you" I vow. He nods as he smiles at me. He closes his eyes as our lips finally meet again.

I feel myself open to him quickly. He enters in. I had not been with a man in such a long time. It was like being a virgin all over again. He thrusts' with power as our bodies finally become one. Intense feelings of passion cause me to cry out.

"I am not hurting you am I baby?" he worries.

"No" I manage to say. "Keep going" I beg.

He thrusts in further. He was not at all hurting me. Hitting all the pleasure points. Damn it felt so good. I forgot what it was like to connect with someone like this.

It was so good. I tried to keep from moaning. My lips gave away the pleasure he brought to my body. His lips bruised mine in tender kisses. I was his. He was mine. My baby.

"I _love_ you Ana. I can see myself living a happy life as long as you are in it" I hear him whisper in my ear as he finally comes inside of me as a burst of passion causes me to at the same time.

"I love you to Jordan. I love you" I shamefully promise. In the heat of the Boston night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So, was I right? Was this the best place for a Coney dog or not?" Jordan chuckles as we sit outside on a patio in a bar there in Boston. I never had a chili cheese dog in my life. But this was yummy.

I nod as my mouth is stuffed full of food. Jordan's guard allowed us to be out on a date while he kept fans off the patio.

" _Well_?" he wants to know. I swallow down my food.

"I love it" I giggle after I finish wolfing down a bite.

"I told you. My brother Jon will be meeting us here soon. I am so excited for you to get to know him" Jordan informs me.

"I look forward to that" I reply.

I sip some beer. I never really drink to much. But this was a trip. So why not? I did not care for the taste. But it was a pretty good tap beer. Jordan recommended it for me. Like I said it was not to bad. I stuff down another bite of my delicious chilly dog. I shove some fries down my throat with it.

• • • •

"Is this the lovely Ana I have been hearing so much about? Sorry I was running a little bit late" I hear someone say. I look up my mouth stuffed with food there stand Jon Knight. My face grows a crimson red as I chew quickly to swallow my food down. I feel like a hefer. I did not look at all lady like at the moment.

"Yes, this here is Ana! Glad, you made it Jon!" exclaims a happy Jordan as he stands up to hug his brother. Jon shakes hands with me as I take a drink of beer.

"Like this place? It is one of Jordan's fav's" Jon tells me.

"I agree it is a wonderful place. This is the first time I ever had a chili cheese dog" I giggle.

" _Really_? You _never_ had one before now?" questions Jon.

" _Never ever!_ " I laugh.

"There is a first time for everything" points out Jordan as he winks at me.

"So, things are getting pretty serious huh guys? Jordan, are you really moving out of Boston?" wonders Jon. Jordan nods.

"I am bro. I feel so many sad memories are for me here. I am happy out in Cali. I met Ana out there on the tv set. I want to be able to spend more time with her while I can" he explains to his brother. " _Before_ I go back on tours"

My heart sinks a little. I forgot about him going on tours with the band. I sure was going to miss him when he was away. That thought settles in my head. All those other girls he was going to be meeting?

He would soon forget about me. I would be working. He would be busy. Our time would clash. Worries sneak in my heart. My phone buzzes. It was Belinda calling me.

• • • •

"Just a moment. I have to take this call" I tell the guys as I excuse myself from their conversation.

"Belinda is everything alright?" I ask.

"Better than alright" she exclaims. "I was informed you got the job! So, when you get back you will be working on a new tv show then once we go into season three of Fuller House they asked for you back as well! Candace requested you" she brags on me.

"Really! That is wonderful!" I squeak out joyfully. Jordan glances over at me curiously.

"I will let you go enjoy your time with Jordan. I just had to tell you the good news" she informs me. I smile.

"Thank you for letting me know" I reply before hanging up.

I walk back over to where Jon and Jordan were sitting at.

"Everything alright?" Jordan worries.

"Perfectly fine. I got the job" I manage to say.

"You did? That is wonderful!" Jordan exclaims.

'Candace requested me back for the third season" I giggle.

"Candace is a great lady" Jordan tells me.

"She is" agrees Jon.

"Hi guys sorry I am late" someone says. I glance up to see Mark Wahlburger standing there.

"Mark you made it bro!" laughs Jon. Jordan and Jon hug him.

"Is Donnie able to come?" wonders Jordan.

"Sorry no" Mark replies as he shakes hands with me.

"Mark meet my new lady love Ana" Jordan introduces us. I feel a little star struck with Mark standing there. Mark had always been Belinda's favorite movie star.

"Can we get a group photo?" Jon asked us.

"Sure, Belinda loves Mark can I get one with Mark to? If Mark does not mind" I ask him.

"I don't mind at all" Mark grins cheekily.

We take a few group photos together. Jordan posts them on his Instagram and twitter. Then Mark and I take some photos together. I send them to Belinda stating guess who I met? "OMG" Belinda replies. I get Mark's autograph on a bar napkin for her to take to her. She was going to love that. Jordan was so happy being around his friends. I got to know them that night as we enjoyed a nice meal in Boston. I try my best to brush my worries aside.

Later that night we are getting ready for bed. My worries take control of my mind.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asks me as he lays on the bed. He takes his expensive watch off then sets it on the night stand.

"I had a wonderful time" I say as I smile meekly.

"Everything alright?" he asks.

"Perfectly fine" I lie. No need to worry him over something that has not happened yet.

"You seemed a little quiet tonight" he remarks.

"I was texting Belinda photos of Mark. She was overly excited" I reply.

" _Are_ you sure that is all it is?" he asks. I nod.

"Sure" I lie.

He kisses me. My worries fade away for a moment. He stops kissing me. He looks in my eyes. He smiles at me.

"I _love_ you Ana" he reminds me. He touches my cheek with his right hand. I close my eyes savoring the moment together that we had here.

"I love you to" I managed to tremble out.

He kisses me. Maybe when he was on tour that would be the time to end things. I did not know where I stood in his future. I was scared. I had been hurt before. I don't want to be hurt again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
• • • • • •

I stand back stage as I watch Jordan being interviewed by a local Boston station. I was all dressed up. Had my hair and makeup done. Jordan had told me about going to this interview the day before. He had the best smile plastered on his face as a host talked to him about what was going on in his life.

"So, Jordan _rumor_ mill has it you are newly divorced! Is this true? _Care_ to put these rumors to rest?" the host Sara Macy asks him.

"It is true. We had finalized the divorce" Jordan remarks with a smile.

" _Hear_ that ladies of Boston? Our own Kid here is single now!" announces Sara as the crowd of ladies' giggle and cheer at that. A blush creeps over Jordan's face.

"Now I am divorced. But I am _not_ single" Joran announced.

Now my cheeks were a rosy red. He looks over in my direction as I watched him. "I have a new lady in my life. I will be moving out to California to be closer to her" he tells everyone.

" _Congrats_! _How_ did you meet your new lady love?" questions Sara.

"Well Sara, it was back when I was doing Fuller House. She is the makeup artist for the show. We hit it off. I asked her on a date. We have been dating ever since" he tells her. "I came here to move some stuff out of my Boston condo. I will be posting it up for sale very soon"

"Sounds serious with your new lady love" remarks Sara.

"I am _very_ serious about her. Love is in the air" he says with a smile. A few ladies say aw in the crowds. I feel myself blushing more.

Soon the interview was done and over with. Jordan makes his way to myside when he was done chatting with others back stage. I places an arm around my shoulder as he leads me out of the tv studio. A body guard walks along with us to keep fans at bay.

"How did I do baby?" he whispers in my ear as we walk out.

"You did wonderfully. I was not expecting you to do what you did" I giggle.

"Tell about _you_ , you mean?" he teases me as he plants a kiss on my cheek.

" _Yes that_ " I giggle.

"I think it is about time huh?" he asks me. I nod.

"I guess so" I say.

Thoughts of possibly breaking up with Jordan while he went away on tour lingered in my heart. It was going to hurt like hell to let him go. I was not sure if I could do it.

But how was everything going to work out?

"Want to grab some lunch then we can have it back at the condo?" he asks me. "The movers are coming tonight to get the rest of my furniture. Then we will stay the night at a hotel. One last day at the condo"

"Sure, that sounds wonderful" I agree.

• • • •

We get in the back of a limo. It whisks us away into the big city. We stop by a local pizza place. Jordan orders a few pizza's, a salad, bread sticks, a side dish of pasta to. He must be starving since breakfast. We just had a small meal at Starbucks before on the way to the studios. We soon come up to the condo. I help Jordan carry in the meal we ordered. I follow Jordan's lead.

There was the movers as we were about to eat. We spread out on the floor because the movers had to take everything away. It was fine by me. I sit Indian style on the carpeted floor. Jordan had plastic plates. Cups to. Sliverwear. It was like we were camping in a way.

"I have the best idea" he says thoughtfully as we dig into our meal.

"Oh?" I ask as I chow down on a breadstick.

"I have not been camping since Jon and I were kids. Maybe that is something we could do once I am settled in Cali. Maybe we can camp someplace like the mountains of Colorado. Or at Yellow Stone parks? Would you like that?" he wonders.

"It sounds lovely. But Jordan..."

"Good! We can go shopping for one of those campers or tents whatever you prefer. We could snuggle under the stars in a sleeping bag..."

"Jordan..."

"We can ask some of the guys if they want to come or we can have our own getaway..."

"Jordan!"

"Yes baby?" he asks me.

"Sorry but your tour is coming up. Don't you think we should hold off planning things a bit?" I worry.

"You are right. You are right...sure we can wait until I get back. Then we can plan from there" he agrees with me. I nod as my heart aches inside at the thought of him going away for a month or more.

He smiles as he chows down on his meal.

"Mr. Knight, we think we have it all. Care to go over the address we have here to make sure your items arrive safely?" a mover asks Jordan as he hands him a clip board. Jordan stands up to look over paper work.

"Everything looks fine guys. Thanks for moving it all out so fast" Jordan replies as he looks around his empty place.

"That is our job. See you in California" the man says before leaving us there.

• • • •

I sit eating my meal deep in my own thoughts. I did not want to burden Jordan with any of them. He had so much to do. So many worries of his own. I still was not sure when I get back if more drama with Rocky would pop up. I had to deal with that on my own. Get a lawyer to get Rocky behind bars for good. Then I was going to start my new job to. We were two worlds apart. I fight back tears.

"Something on your mind?" Jordan wonders. "You have been sitting there quiet as a church mouse"

"Me? No, nothing is wrong. Thinking about my new job. What it will be like. When will my next job be" I explain. It was partly true thinking of my new job.

"You will be great" he tells me with a smile.

"I want to spend every moment with you until I have to go on the road. Every free moment I have is yours" he promises me. I smile weakly.

"I would like that to" I say softly.

Counting the days down until I might never see him again. Could I really say goodbye? Could I really let him go out of my life for good? I could not imagine my life without Jordan in it now that he was in it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
• • • • • •

We were now back home from Boston. I was feeling so insecure about my relationship with Jordan. I did not talk to anyone about it. Not even Belinda. I helped Jordan move into his new home near us.

I was thankful for him. I loved him with my whole heart. But the more I thought about things the more I could not picture how we were going to be able to stay together. How?

How would all this work?

Soon Jordan would be going on tour. It was that Total Package Tour with Paula. Boyz 2 Men. All that. I was so happy for him. For this tour. But my heart was in a total mess.

I did not want to bother him with what was going on in my heart right now with all he had going on. I began to jot down words to say to Jordan in my journal on how to break things off with him when he was on the road.

• • • •

 _Dear Jordan,_

I have loved our time together. Each moment we share I will never forget...

" _What_ is _that_? _What_ are you doing Ana?" gasps Belinda as she sneaks around the corner from me causing me to jump. She snatches my book away from me before I could hide it.

" _Give_ that back to me!" I demand to her.

"You are _not_ doing this" she shakes her head.

"You don't even understand" I challenge her.

"You both love each other. _Why_ are you doing this?" she demands to know.

"I have my reasons" I say.

"But he moved out here to be with you" she reminds me.

"I know he has" I sigh.

" _Then_ why?" she asks me.

"He is going on tour. He will be gone a lot. I am not okay with all this. I want to trust guys. But I don't know if I can again" I worry.

"Jordan adores you. _Listen_ to your heart before you dump him. I think you will hurt him more than you will hurt yourself if you do this. He clearly loves you" she reminds me. She hands me my notebook back.

"I am scared" I tell her softly.

"Love is a risk. Is it worth it to never see him again? Or to have him in your life?" she asks me.

"I want him in my life" I whisper.

"I know babe. This has to be hard on Jordan to" she reminds me.

"I know" I say softly. I get a text. Jordan. He was asking if he could call me. It was late. I text him back okay sure.

My phone rings. I take the call in the bedroom.

"Hey honey" he answers when I pick up.

"Hey what is going on?" I ask.

"I thought I was going to be able to see you before I left. But I can't we leave out tomorrow first thing. I sure am going to miss you" he grumbles.

"I understand you are busy" I say softly. My heart hurts. I did not want to break up with him. I was scared like Belinda said.

"Are you okay?" he worries.

"I am fine" I lie.

"Good. I will call you on facetime as soon as we are able to chat" he promises me.

"I hope you have a safe trip" I tell him.

"Baby, I sure am going to miss you. My home is full of unpacked boxes here. It will have to wait until I get home" he sighs.

"I miss you already" I joke.

"Good luck next week. You start that new job, right?" he questions me.

"Sure do" I say.

"You sure you are alright? You sound sad" he worries.

"I am sad. I will miss you is all" I fib. That part was true. I was going to miss him.

"I am going to miss you to. When I get back we can unpack get me settled in. There is something else I want to talk to you about but in person. It will have to wait until I get back home okay?" he asks me.

"Sure" I reply weakly.

"I better get some rest baby. I love you so much. I will dream of you each night. Miss, you everyday" he vows.

"I will miss you to. I love you Jordan. More than words can say" I manage to say to him. I feel tears water in my eyes.

"This time will fly by baby. We will be in each other's arms again" he vows. We hang up. I sigh.

• • • •

My phone buzzes. I get a photo of himself with me snuggled up to his side there when we were in Boston. That had been one of the best days of my life. I save the photo. Make it my screen saver. Could I really give up the love of my life? Jordan was my love. He loved me in return. Just so many worries attacked my poor heart to where it clouded my judgment.

Maybe I should sleep on it. Then decide on what to do. Break up with Jordan. Or stick with Jordan. There was suddenly a knock on my door.

"Hey something came for you" Belinda tells me as she carries a delivery of roses to me in a vase.

"What in the world?" I laugh as I shake my head. I reach in to find a card hidden in the flowers. Jordan's hand writing was on it. I grab the card from the flowers.

It read:

"Dear Ana, You have no idea how much I am going to really miss you. This trip is going to be hard for me to go away just when we got together. Just know this, you are in my heart. My thoughts. My everything. Never forget what you mean to me Ana. Distance cannot keep us apart. You have my heart baby. Love, Jordan" I mutter out loud. Tears water in my eyes.

"Think that over doll. He loves you. You love him. Love is a powerful gift. You worry about him breaking your heart. I am more worried you are going to break his" Belinda warns me before walking away.

I sigh as I take a photo of my flowers. I text Jordan the photo of them.

"Thank you I love them" I text him.

"Glad you got them babe. I meant every word" he vows back in a text.

"I am a lucky girl to have known you Jordan Knight. I love you" I message back for the night.

I had a lot to think over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**  
• • • • • •

I was enjoying my new job working on the set of The Ranch. The cast was always fun. Cracking jokes making the work place enjoyable. Ashton's new wife was often on set with him. Bringing their new baby along.

They were very sweet people. Belinda of course was there. We went on lunch breaks together. I held off breaking things off with Jordan. I needed time to think it over as Belinda told me to do.

Each night before Jordan's concert he called me. He text me to let me know when he got done. We facetimed as often as we could. I was starting to feel a tad bit better about the long-distance thing. I still missed him like crazy and was a little unsure of myself.

His old Boston neighbor Nadine found my Instagram and followed me. I was not sure why. But she did. Maybe she was jealous I was dating Jordan. Maybe she was jealous that I was working on the set of The Ranch. Who knew?

I got home later that night. I was tired from work. Belinda had run into town. She was picking up some dinner for us at the local Coney Island for the night. I take a quick shower after I had hung up my cell phone to be charged up.

Jordan had not texted me or called me all day. I knew they were on their way to Boston that night. I was not to worried about it. I talked to him yesterday. After Boston, the band was going to be in New York.

After I was out of the shower I dry off. Wrap my wet curly hair into a towel. I walk to my bedroom. Get out my favorite pj's. Get all cozy for the night. That felt ten times better.

I dry out my hair in the towel. Brush out the long-tangled knots. Then as I did my phone buzzes. I glance down at it. There was my Instagram notifications. I had a PM from Nadine.

"Saw your man today, he was smoking! Check out the photos" Nadine messaged me. There was a photo of Nadine hanging all over Jordan. Hugging his neck. Jordan looked like he was laughing. Then I clicked on her page.

There was photos of her group of friends hugging all over Jordan at the meet and greet during the concert. A bad feeling sinks in my stomach seeing them hang all over him. I knew it was a part of his job. I knew that. But I was not really okay with that. I fight back all I had in me not to reply back to that skank who was desperate to start stuff with me. Jordan posts a photo on his account.

He posted a photo of Nadine and her group. It read "It is good to see old friends in Boston" I fume inside. So, he was glad Nadine came out to see him? I thought he hated Nadine? From what he had told me. Later on, that night I ate dinner with Belinda trying to ignore the added drama.

• • • •

" _Something_ wrong? You have been _really_ quiet honey?" Belinda questions me as she polishes off the last of her pita bread meal.

" _Nothing_ is wrong" I lie.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with Nadine? I saw the posts" she asks me.

"I don't want to talk about it _okay_?" I huff feeling angered.

"Fine, _fine_. Have it your way. But I am here if you want to talk about it" she offers.

"Good to know. I am heading to bed" I tell her as I get up from the couch. I head to my room.

Should I break things off? Then I would not have to worry about being cheated on. I would not have to worry about getting my heart broken. Truth was my heart was already breaking inside.

There was nothing I could do about it either. I sigh as I glance at the Instagram photos again. I shake my head. I throw my phone on the bed. I sit down.

I had to break things off. I could not deal with the drama any longer! That was it. I grab my phone. I text Jordan. He was in concert right now. So, he would not be able to answer messages. Dirty trick for me to do. But it had to be done.

• • • •

 _Dear Jordan,_

We had a blast. But this long-distance thing is not working out for me. I wish you all the best. I had a wonderful time being with you. I will never forget the fun times we had. But it is over now. I am sorry to break up by text. But It would be harder to do on the phone. Have a safe travel on your way to New York.

 _Ana_

I click send. Tears burn in my eyes. I sigh as I lay back down on the bed. There it was done. We were broken up. I go back on my phone. I unfollow his Instagram account. His twitter. All social media. I go through photos of him on my phone deleting memories of us. There was the photo of us in Boston. I could not click delete on that yet. It was still my screen saver on my phone as well.

I call my phone company. I change my phone number. That way he could not get a hold of me. I block him on social media as well as Nadine. There. It was done. Jordan was out of my life now. He was not out of my heart though. Not at all. How long would it take to get over a broken heart I would not ever know.

" _Hey Ana_! Ana! You _have_ to see this live stream! Come here!" calls out Belinda.

"I am pretty tired I am heading to bed" I call back.

"Get in here now!" she demands to me. I get up out of bed I head to the living room. She was on her iPad setting on the couch.

" _What_ is it?" I yawn.

"Jordan is talking about you at the concert! _Look_!" she brags as she replays a part. I watch with her.

"So, I fell in love out in California. I would like to sing a song for my favorite girl...you _know_ who you are baby. I miss you Ana!" Jordan speaks into his mic. The New Kids Begin to sing their song Favorite Girl. Tears water in my eyes. He had no idea I just broke up with him.

"He misses you as much as you miss him! See you are worried about nothing" Belinda tries to say. I nod.

"I am tired. I have to get up early. Good night" I tell her. I ignore the concert then head back to bed. I lay on the bed flat on my back. I check my phone. Looking at the photo of Jordan smiling at me. Hugging me.

"I love you Jordan. I will never forget you" I promise his photo. "Even if you forgot about me"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**  
• • • • • •

I was miserable without Jordan in my life. But it was better this way. He had tried to call me at work. I did not take his call. I refused him. Belinda was not talking to me. She did not agree with my choice.

She thought I was being foolish not to talk to Jordan. But she did not have a long-distance relationship going on. One that would break her heart in the long run. She was single. If he thought this did not hurt just as much as I hurt him he was wrong.

It hurt ten times worse.

Later that week I was heading to the gym. I began to work out to get rid of my frustrations. And to be able to protect myself to. I had not heard a peep out of Rocky. It kind of worried me. I knew not to think he was out of the picture just yet. He never was. I jog on the treadmill late in the night there at the gym. I was off tomorrow. So, I could sleep in.

The only other person that was there in the gym with me was the worker Bobby. He was a teen boy who was a football player at his school. He loved having gym as his first job.

He asked me what it was like a few times working on a movie set. He was wiping down the equipment for the night. This place was open 24/7. You could use your key card to get in at any time.

• • • •

" _Hey_ Ana, I am getting ready to leave for the night. Are you going to be alright here by yourself?" worries Bobby. He taps my shoulder. I remove my head phones from my ears.

"Sure Bobby. I am fine" I vow.

" _What_ about your crazy ex Belinda told me about. She told me to keep an eye on you" he warns me.

"Bobby, I can handle myself. Besides Rocky has not been around these days" I tell him. "I am fine"

"Are you sure?" he asks me. I nod.

"You and Belinda worry to much" I say with a smile.

"Text me if you need me okay? Plus, we have an alarm. So, if you need to hit the button behind the desk. No one but workers know about it" he informs me.

"Thanks Bobby, I will use it if I need it" I promise him. He nods before heading out the door.

• • • •

I continue to work out. Jogging. There was MTV on one of the tv's. The New Kids were on the screen with the others about the Total Package Tour deal. Jordan's handsome face splashed on the screen.

You could read what they were saying on tv. My heart flutters. He looked kind of sad. Scratch that he did look very sad. My heart aches seeing him again. So, handsome.

My eyes could not tare away from looking at his handsome face. My eyes lock on his. Was it all my fault that joy was gone from his beautiful brown eyes. My heart sinks. How I missed that face. My heart would probably never get over him. I had to stop working out. Tears were coming. I turn off the machine. Head to the locker room.

I sit on the bench. Tears water in my eyes. I felt awful. I hurt him. I did not mean to hurt him. I was only trying to protect myself. Back when I dated Rocky, Belinda had been the one to break things off with him when he was getting to aggressive with me. I did not have the heart to break things off with him. I felt like my world was crumbling apart on me.

I blow my nose in a tissue. Dry my eyes. Gather my things in my work out bag. I sling it over my shoulder. I get my phone. I glance at the photo of Jordan again.

My happy place was Jordan. My heart would always miss him. No matter how I tried to get over him. I don't think I would be able to do it. I dig for my key out of my purse. Then head out of the gym. The parking lot was empty. I felt like someone was watching me.

I go to open my car door.

" _Hey baby_ , I saw you broke things off with lover boy" I hear him say behind me. My hands shake. I drop the car keys.

"Rocky you are _not_ supposed to be around me! I am going to call the cops" I warn him as I bend down to pick my keys up.

"So, sweets you sure missed me huh? I knew you were not serious about that pretty boy, singer. I saw he cheated on you huh babe? Miss me, right? You were never over old Rocky" he whispers softly as he brushes my hair out of my face. I back away from him. If I went back in the gym I could press the alarm button the cops would come.

"I forgot something in the gym. I better go back in" I tell Rocky as I try to back away from him. He slams me into the car.

"I was thinking babe, you and me. Go out on a date tonight. Reconnect" he asks me.

"No thanks, I am solo" I tell him.

"I missed you baby" he tells me as he leans in forcing a kiss on my lips. I whimper as I try to wiggle away.

" _Ana!?_ You alright?" someone pipes up. Bobby came back. He had not left yet. He gets out of the car behind me.

"Who are you short stack?" snaps Rocky getting riled up.

"I am a friend of Ana's. I work here at the gym" Bobby comes over to me.

"Get help please" I beg Bobby.

" _Get off her!_ " Bobby warns Rocky.

"Or what?" challenges Rocky.

"Or I will knock your lights out" warns Bobby as he makes a fist. Rocky laughs.

"Good try kid" he chuckles.

"Rocky please do not hurt him! He is only a teen! Do you want to go back to jail?" I plead trying to stop Rocky.

• • • •

He did not listen. Bobby pushes me out of Rocky's grasp. Trying to help. The two begin to fight. I hear myself scream. I try to pull Rocky off Bobby before he hurt him. Rocky pushes me off. I fall to the ground. My cell phone falls. It shatters. Great just great.

Bobby gets punched in the face a few times. He tumbles to the ground. Knocked out. I scramble to his side. His forehead was bleeding.

"Bobby! Please wake up!" I beg him. Nothing. My heart hammers in my chest.

Rocky snatches me up off the ground.

"Come on baby lets hit the town" Rocky demands to me as he pulls me closer to him.

"No! I am not going anywhere with you!" I yelp back.

"You will!" he argues.

He grasps my wrists so hard they hurt. I try to pull away but he was to strong for me. I struggle as he tries to get me in a car. If I went some place in a car with Rocky I may never come back. I was not going to get in that car with him. I kick his shins. He yanks on me harder.

"Be a good little girl. Get in the car" he hisses at me with anger.

"No!" I yelp. "Bobby! Bobby wake up!" I call out to Bobby. No answer. Tears come to me.

No help.

No way out.

I struggle to get free. He holds me tight. Suddenly he loosens his grasp. I lost my balance. I fall back as Rocky goes to grab me. He misses. I hit the pavement hard. My arm burns in pain as I land on it. I hear cop sirens go blaring off. Lights flash.

"I gotta go" Rocky declares.

"Hands up! Put your hands up!" a cop calls out.

It was over.

I weakly see a cop arresting Rocky. They take him away. An ambulance comes for Bobby and myself. I give the cops a statement to what was going on here. I feel weak. My arm hurt badly. I think I may have broken it in the fall. I just wanted to go home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**  
• • • • • •

I woke up in a hospital bed. Memories came flooding back to me as of what happened. When I woke Belinda was standing at the end of my bed talking to a doctor and a cop there in my room.

I wince as my rib cage pains me a little. I glance over to the other side of me to find Bobby was just fine. He was resting in bed sleeping next to me. I sigh feeling better already.

" _Hey_ she is awake! _Ana_!" exclaims a worried Belinda as she rushes over to me.

"The cops are here to take our official statement against that slime ball" Bobby yawns as he wakes on the other side of me.

"Are you up for a statement miss? If not, we can check back in with you" the officer asks me.

I shake my head.

"No, _now_ is a good time. I want Rocky to stay behind bars. He needs help" I tell them. They listen to my story as Bobby and I give the statement pressing charges against Rocky.

"Glad you pressed charges. He will be going behind bars for at least twenty years" sighs Belinda smiling at me.

"I am glad to. He hurt to many people. Rocky need help himself. Maybe one day he will be a better person" I say hopefully. "He was not right for my life"

"I am _sorry_ for pushing you to be with Jordan. It was just he was so good for you. Getting you out of your shell. I loved seeing how happy he made you. I mean if you are not ready for that kind of commitment yet I understand. I am sorry" she says apologizing to me. "I do think Jordan really loved you"

"Thanks, I was feeling insecure. I was scared. Truthfully..." I go to ramble on about my true feelings to her about Jordan when we hear a commotion outside of my room.

A large crowd had gathered. Why I was not sure. Excitement filled the place. A nurse comes into check on me with a big old grin on her face. She looked rather star struck.

" _Excuse_ me what is all the commotion going on out there?" questions Belinda to the nurse.

"Oh, you will not believe me if I told you. But I am not supposed to tell anyone. Oh well, I never could keep a secret! Jordan Knight a New Kids On The Block member is here looking for a patient!" exclaims the nurse. Her name tag read Jenni.

• • • •

I gasp at the same time Belinda did.

"Belinda _how_ does Jordan know what happened? How did he know how to find me?" I demand to her. She smiles sheepishly.

"I am sorry! The poor guy was begging me to talk to you! When he found out what happened he flew all the way in a helicopter just to get here! I mean come on! This is the most romantic thing ever! I am not trying to push you. I am not. But Jordan loves you! I think deep down you love him to. Give him a chance" she begs me.

I sigh as I close my eyes. I was not expecting to see Jordan here.

"You _know_ Mr. Knight?" the nurse asks me. I nod.

"We dated" I tell her.

"You are so lucky" she rambles on. "He is here to see you?" she asks me as her eyes grow wide.

"I guess he is" I sigh.

• • • •

Just as I say that a guard opens the door, we hear a crowd cheering out there. Jordan lets himself in. Shutting the door behind him. My eyes grow wide. I had not seen him in nearly a month now. He had grown a little bit of facial hair. His own hair was longer. He had dark circles under his eyes. He looked at me sadly as he came in.

"I will give you two a chance to chat" Belinda says as she closes Bobby's side of the curtain. Then she and Jenni leave the room together. Jordan makes his way over to my bedside.

"Hey, I heard what happened. Belinda told me" Jordan says softly as he sits in a chair next to me.

"I figured she had" I sigh.

"I could not stay away. I was so worried when she called and told me" he says to me softly. I feel tears water in my eyes hearing his voice again. I sure had missed him.

"Why did you break up with me? I thought things were going well with us?" he asks to know. My heart hammers in my chest. I could not find my words to tell him a thing.

"Can you at least give me a reason why? Some kind of closure?" he begs me again.

"Jordan..."I begin to say as tears cloud my sight.

"I miss you" he whispers softly. I finally allow our eyes to meet. Sadness shows in the reflection of his gaze. The same way I felt inside right now.

"I miss you to" I admit.

"Why did you break things off?" he asks me.

"It was a lot of things. Not really just about you. I was scared. You were gone a lot. Then Nadine" I begin to say.

"Nadine grabbed my phone she posted that post. I deleted it if you had saw it but you blocked me on Instagram. Nadine has not been allowed near me. I got a protection order on her. She has no self-control" he grumbles.

"I did not know" I say softly.

"Look baby, I am sorry if even for a second you felt a shred of doubt about us. That is never what I wanted between us. I never felt that. Not until you left me. Kicked me out of your life. That hurt like hell. I love you. I never stopped loving you even if you don't return my love, well you own my heart. I guess there is nothing more I can do about it. I just wanted to make sure you are alright. I will give my statement against Rocky to anything to help you out. I won't bother you. I wanted to bring closure in my life. But this will never do it. I guess because I want you in my life. Not even money or fame can keep you here by me, if it could I would have you huh?" he rambles on as he goes to stand up.

He touches my cheek gently with his hand. Gazes into my eyes.

"I love you" he whispers softly. He leans in kissing me. Our lips meet. It had been so long. My lips remember each sweet feeling his lips leave with me. My lower lip trembles after the kiss is over with. He smiles at me sadly. "Good bye" he says softly.

He goes to leave.

My heart hammers in my chest. I did not want him to leave!

"Jordan!" I call out to him.

The crowd was to loud. He nearly did not hear me.

"JORDAN!" I yell.

He turns around to face me.

"Please come back" I beg.

He shuts the door making his way to my side.

"What is it?" he asks softly.

"I still love you. I always have. I am sorry for pushing you away when I was scared" I admit at last.

"Babe it is normal to be scared. I am scared to. I want you. Do you still want to be with me?" he asks me. He gazes at me hopefully.

"I do" I admit. He grins he leans in kissing me tenderly.

"I love you Ana" he says softly after the kiss.

"I love you to" I vow. "I always have loved you Jordan Knight"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**  
• • • • • •

I was so grateful to be back home and out of the hospital at last. I only had some minor bruising from the fall I endured by Rocky. Rocky now is behind bars. They did not need for me to go to court. My lawyer did all the work himself.

Much to my surprise Rocky wanted to stay behind bars. He confessed to all his crimes. I could only hope it was a step in the right direction for him and that we were over with.

Jordan and Belinda were busy fussing over me here. Making dinner for us. My mom called she was worried about me. A few other pals called to check in on me to!

"Baby, I have a surprise for you. I was going to ask you this before you broke up with me I did not get a chance to ask" Jordan tells me after dinner as we sit on my bed together.

" _Oh?_ What is that?" I ask him curiously.

"I made you a key. To my place. I miss you far to much. Move in with me. What do you say?" he asks me.

My jaw drops. I was not expecting this at all! He grins.

"Don't worry about Belinda I talked to her to. She is fine. If you want to move in that is" he chuckles softly as he places a house key into the palm of my hand. He closes my hand.

Happy tears water in my eyes,

" _Yes! Yes I will move in with you!"_ I giggle with joy. I fling my arms around his neck. He holds me close.

"I love you Ana" he whispers by my earlobe. "You taught me how to love again"

"You taught me how to love again as well Jordan, you helped heal my brokenness" I say softly as my fingers roam in his soft hair as he holds me close.

"We have so much to celebrate" he says as he pulls back to gaze in my eyes. A soft smile spreads on his face.

" _Yes_ we so do!" I agree with a grin.

"I _love_ you Jordan Knight!" I love softly.

He smiled before his head bends close down to mine. Our lips meet in a kiss. My heart learned to let go of the past and to live in the future. Jordan gave my life a way to love again. We needed each other.

I had the rest of my life ahead of me to prove how much love was in my heart for him...

 _ **The End...**_


End file.
